A Not-So-Different Beginning
by Admiralkirk
Summary: What if Cynder was never at the Temple when it was raided, this story will be about what happened after Spyro saved the world alone and meets Cynder. All the stuff that amakes it work will be explained,there may be poosible OC's later. AU
1. Intro

**A not so Different Beginning**

**A/N Hey guys here's the story I promised you guys, this story is about if Cynder was never taken during the raid on the temple but Spyro still escaped. The reason why she wasn't there will be explained and when the story really gets rolling it will take place…. Well you'll figure it out, anyway thanks for coming this far and clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_Spyro met Ignitus in the forest after leaving behind his family in search of his own kind, Ignitus was amazed that Spyro had even survived when he found out he no idea he was a dragon he explained everything. The information wasn't enough for Spyro and after a bit of a talk Ignitus was forced to show him the now destroyed temple._

_After they cleared the temple Ignitus explained everything in more depth, he told him about the war and how Gaul had decimated the dragons. He then explained how Gaul had captured the other three Guardians and asked Spyro to go save them._

_After Spyro saved Terrador the earth Guardian he was attacked by Gaul riding one of his bat creatures, Ignitus engaged with Gaul to save Spyro and was captured as a result. When Spyro travelled to Convexity towers he found Ignitus drained like all the other Guardians and was attacked by Gaul. During the fight the portal to Convexity opened and Gaul left to release his master._

_Spyro was determined to stop him and chased after him, after a huge battle Spyro was able to knock the crystal from the pedestal and caused convexity to destabilize. Gaul escaped on his bat and Spyro also managed to escape barely._

_Spyro spent the next few weeks training with the Guardians who were back up to speed. Spyro thought that the apes plan was over and finally started to relax, but they attacked and destroyed the temple again, Spyro and the Guardians were able to fend them off but they found a few scrolls that Volteer remembered._

_He said that the apes stole scrolls that explained another way to bring back Malefor. They sent Spyro(He never had to use convexity on Cynder so he still has his powers) and told him to follow the directions he had gotten from the Chronicler, after a few encounters with apes and pirates Spyro knew that he was supposed to go to the white isles. When he arrived he was tested in multiple ways and eventually he met the chronicler.(Don't get all nitpicky on me here because I played the second game before but that was years ago and I rented it so I have some bad memory of it sort of, I do own the third one and just recently watched a walkthrough of the first one)_

_The chronicler tried to explain to Spyro that if he went to stop the eclipse he would allow millions of others to die, Spyro protested and went anyway. He arrived at Mount Malefor and met Gaul for the second time. Gaul mocked the dragon race and tried to tell him how futile his efforts were but Spyro fought, but Gaul took all his energy forcing Spyro to use his time powers._

_During the fight Spyro fell into the beam of darkness and viciously attacked Gaul until he was a mere pulp of meat. Sparx was able to calm him down barely but the effort tired him out so badly he could barely move. Before Spyro could take off the ceiling caved in and Spyro saved himself and Sparx by using every inch of his time powers to cocoon them in a crystal._

_3 three years later…_

_After three years Hunter and a group of grublins found Spyro and Sparx, unfortunately the Grublins came first and captured them to sacrifice to the Golem of the deep. Spyro was able to escape with the help of Hunter and he led Sparx and himself to an exit. They were attacked multiple times by the Golem but finally they were able to get to the Twilight forest. The travelled through the forest and stopped for the night._

_Hunter told Spyro and Sparx everything that had happened over the three years, while he was explaining they were knocked out and woke up in the cheetah village. After a long debate on whether the tribe leader could trust Dragons and when the grublins attacked the leader allowed Spyro to leave under a few conditions, when Spyro finished the job Chief Prowlus had told him to do he allowed Hunter to leave and allowed them passage to Warfang using a secret tunnel._

_Spyro Hunter and Sparx made it to Warfang just as it came under attack, Spyro assisted in the defense and was able to stop the invasion from entering the city but The Golem arrived and attacked the city. Spyro defeated the Golem and finally reunited with the Guardians._

_During the night Maleofor sent a message that he would release the Great Destroyer and cleanse the world. Spyro and a small band of dragons and Cheetahs cut off the Destroyer and Spyro reached the heart and destroyed it. But to their surprise Malefor had stored energy and forced the Destroyer to complete its task._

_Ignitus knew the only way to finish the fight was to fight Malefor directly, Spyro also knew this was the only way and told Sparx he needed to stay or he'd definitely die. Ignitus led Spyro the Ring of Fire and sacrificed himself to allow Spyro to reach the other side. Spyro was destroyed and in his rage flew to the castle of Malefor and fought him._

_The battle was monstrous and with another person to help him even with Convexity he barely was able to fend off The Dark Master. But they eventually fought to the center of the world and Spyro was so tired he couldn't stay in his rage anymore. The ancestors chose this time to make their move and sucked Malefor into the dark crystal._

_Spyro saw that the world was now falling apart and used his remaining strength to stop its destruction…_

After that…

Spyro awoke in a field and felt groggy, he looked around and figured out he was in the Valley of Avalar. He got up when he felt stronger and walked around getting his muscles to work again. He wondered how he got here and said to himself "Let's see, I fought Malefor then used my powers to stop the worlds destruction". Then he shook his head and decided it was best to just be fine with the fact he was alive. He flew back to Warfang and was greeted by thousands of adoring fans. He shoom their paws and received lots of kisses when the Guardians arrived and forced the group to disperse.

Terrador walked up to him and said "It is so great to see you young dragon but… where is Ignitus"? Spyro looked down and didn't answer, the Guardians realized what that meant and bowed their heads and did a quick prayer for him.

After Terrador said "You must be exhausted, come with us to the new temple and we'll get you a room. Your brother has been so worried". Spyro smiled and followed them with his fans at his heels every step of the way. When they stepped up to the gigantic doors Spyro turned around and bowed to the crowd one last time. The whole crowd cheered and he smiled, he hated to be adored by everyone and hated that they would do anything for him now but he was so happy he allowed himself this one time.

He followed the Guardians inside and he could still hear the cheers through the big doors. The Guardians showed him a room and he went inside, the first thing he noticed was a glowing light coming from a hammock said "Hey Sparx". Sparx jumped up suddenly since he wasn't sleeping and said "SPYRO"! He flew to Spyro and hugged his snout.

Spyro smiled and said "I guess you were able to show everyone to the caves"? Sparx actually shed a tear but quickly wiped it a way and said "Ya but that doesn't matter anymore it's just great to see you". Spyro smiled.

Terrador cleared his throat and said "There's one more thing you must do… you need to do a speech for the city to publicly show everyone you are actually alive". Spyro sighed and said "Fine but nothing too long, I don't want to be the center of attention for awhile". Terrador nodded and led him to the balcony that over saw the area in front of the temple.

Spyro walked out and saw a couple hundred people staring at him, he gulped and walked forward. He went on his hind legs so he could see clearly over the railing and said "It's great to see so many faces, especially since the world almost fell apart" the crowd all nodded in agreement and Spyro continued "The road I've gone through has been extremely hard for me and a few times I almost wasn't able to go on". The crowd listened intently as he spoke.

Spyro gulped and said "But my few friends allowed me to have the courage to make it through… mostly my friend and brother Sparx". Sparx didn't come up like expected and smiled to Spyro who said "… And also my friend Ignitus" The crowd gasped and started muttering themselves and Terrador took over using his booming voice to his advantage.

Spyro had already left and didn't hear what Terrador said; he had tears streaming down his face and Sparx right behind him. When Spyro got to his room he stayed there the rest of the day and his only comfort was that his brother stayed by his side.

Eventually late in the afternoon he heard a knock and answered, he found Terrador with a saddened face and he said "Spyro I know this has been hard on you but Ignitus' death hits all of us too, but if you need someone to talk to about it were here". He handed him a tray of food and bid him goodnight.

Spyro ate only half the food the rest he couldn't stomach and said to Sparx "It's not fair, Ignitus deserved to survive more than anyone, he gave more for me then anyone". Sparx patted his snout and said "It's alright dude, I remember a time when he told you that all dragons don't die, and they bind with nature and help the future generations". Spyro sniffed and felt better, he nodded to Sparx and fell asleep.

**Well there you go my first chapter of my third story, for anyone who is wondering, yes I'm still doing Family is forever, I wanted to make something new because I needed a quick change of pace. Also Yes Cynder will be in the next chap and as I said I will explain how she avoided her capture.**

**Admiralkirk**


	2. A normal life sort of

**A not so Different Beginning**

**A/N Hey here's my next chap and as I said Cynder will be in this chap but will take abit of more stuff I quickly want to explain. Alright so let's go**

**Chapter 2**

Spyro had spent the next few days staying away from the general public; he spent most of his time in the library reading history mostly. He liked being in the library because not only did almost anyone come here but if anyone saw him they were forced to be quiet so they wouldn't alert anyone that he was there.

He was constantly reading history books, specifically history on Malefor. He wanted to learn why Malefor went bad and he had found out that it was because he was pushed too hard. Apparently Malefor was pushed into training very early in his life and was pushed to constantly train whenever he could. His power exceeded his age and he began to become power hungry, he became even stronger from his new attitude and eventually thought that training wasn't enough.

Malefor had searched for a power source for himself and finally found what would soon become Mount Malefor. He found the well of souls and absorbed all the darkness inside, his taste for power became more and soon he thirsted for blood and figured out how to control the demons and creatures that lived under ground, he formed an alliance with the apes but was sucked into convexity before he could complete much of his plan.

After that Spyro knew the basic story but knew how he could avoid himself from going evil too. He went to the Guardians and demanded that they train him slower then with Malefor, the Guardians didn't like the idea but Spyro wouldn't budge. They eventually made a plan where he would only train him three times a week and the rest of the time he would spend it the way he wanted to.

Spyro was happy with the arrangement and left, the next three days were spent with him training and he made a bit of progress and learned a few moves. The next day Spyro felt like something was still missing; he walked with Sparx every day and didn't really talk much. He never felt like talking but was still willing to listen and comment on what Sparx said.

But after two days of listening Spyro went to Ignitus' grave and paid his respect to his good friend, the rest of the day he felt a bit better but could still feel that empty spot in his gut and around noon he finally went outside for some fresh air. He was mauled by fans and after 30 minutes of people kissing him and thanking him he found his way to the market and to his thanks there were nobody was bothering him anymore.

He thought he might buy something a bit more special than the normal food he got from the temple. He walked around and found a food stall and saw something he didn't expect. He saw a dragoness the same age as he was, she had black scales, very rare for dragons, and she also had a magenta chest and wings. She had an arrow like head and with six horns around her head and had another two horns coming out the back of her skull. She was thin but you could easily see a bit of muscles. Her claws were sharp for a dragoness and she had a blade at the end of her tail. Finally and this was what caught Spyros eye was she was very curvy. (She doesn't have her choker and bracers)

Sparx caught Spyro staring at her and snapped his fingers in front of him and said "Umm dude you ok"? Spyro shook himself back to reality and said "S-sorry I just was staring at something". Sparx didn't buy it and said "You can't hide it from me; you were staring at the dragoness". Spyro stuttered "N-no I was just staring at some food". Sparx crossed his arms and said "Come on tell the truth, you know what mom used to say".

Spyro sighed and said "Fine I was staring at that dragoness, what's wrong with that"? Sparx buzzed right in front of his face and said "Umm nothing, you remember how much I hit on the girls back home"? Spyro smirked and said "Ya that's all you did, they always turned you down". Sparx crossed his arm in frustration and said "Shut up". Spyro laughed and walked away.

Sparx flew back in front of him again and said "Hey what are you doing"? Spyro gave him a confused look and said "I'm going this way"? Asking him like he was doing something wrong. Sparx slapped his nose and said "I'm sorry but did you just forget about that hot dragon a few minutes ago"? Spyro said "Umm first of all, I'm not sure if just randomly hitting on someone is a good idea and second, if she's so 'hot' then she probably already has a boyfriend.

Sparx said frustrated "Oh my… dude you're the savior of the world and any girl would dump their bf for you". Spyro snorted and said "Sparx! I'm ashamed of you; Mom told us that you should date for love not just because". Sparx crossed his arms and said "You might as well try". Spyro said "Nope I'm not doing it" Sparx suddenly smirked and said "I'll annoy you about it for the rest of your life unless you go and at least talk to her".

Spyro sighed in defeat remembering how annoying his brother was and said "Fine but stay away". Sparx said "Ok" and Spyro walked over and thought of a plan while he walked up.

Spyro started looking at the food in the stall and waited for the inevitable, suddenly the shopkeeper said "Oh the ancestors! It's Spyro the Great Savior, what can I do for you"? Spyro looked up and said "Oh thanks I'm just browsing". The Black dragoness heard and looked towards him and said "It really is you, umm what can I say but thanks"?

Spyro looked at her and said "Oh thanks but you don't have to do that. I hate it when people praise me; I just like to be treated like a normal guy". The Black dragoness was caught off guard and said "Oh sorry" Spyro said "It's fine; by the way I didn't catch your name"? The dragoness was once again caught off guard; she didn't think the purple savior would even talk to her and said "M-my name's Cynder".

Spyro said "Cynder, that's a good name". Spyro thought to himself "That's a good name, what kinda pickup line is that"? Cynder said "Thanks" Spyro then asked "So what you up to"? Cynder said "Well I was out doing some errands for my dad, I just finished though". Spyro nodded and said "Well if you like I'll walk with you; I'm kinda bored and I need to waste away some time".

She smiled and said "Sure". They walked away from the market area and Spyro asked "So I was wondering… the temple was attacked and all the eggs were destroyed, I thought all eggs needed to come to the temple but why aren't you… dead"? Cynder said "I've gotten that question a lot, but first a lot of eggs that year weren't given to the temple because of the war. But the reason why I wasn't there was because Volteer the electric Guardian owed my dad a favor and he asked Volteer to allow him to keep my egg.

Spyro nodded and said "Well lucky you". She smiled but then frowned and said "Ya lucky, it makes me think every night how close I was to dying". Spyro noticed her sadness and said "Well just think of all the things you can do now because you're alive". She smiled to him and thanked him.

Suddenly flew in between them and said "Hey bro I lost you there… and who's this fine young dragoness with you"? He asked. Spyro blushed then grabbed Sparx and said "Buzz off". Cynder used the moment of Spyro and his brother arguing to allow her blush come out from Sparxs comment.

Sparx squirmed and said "Hey I'm trying to help you, now let me go". Spyro let him go reluctantly and turned back to Cynder who was looking at him confused so Spyro said "He's a knuckle head, ignore him if you can". Sparx buzzed in again and said "I heard that" then he said to Cynder "Watch out for him he got this thing where he eats everything… including people". Spyro swatted him away and Cynder laughed at his obvious joke.

Spyro blushed and Cynder laughed harder and said "He's funny but how's he your brother"? Spyro and Sparx both sighed and they explained how they became friends and brothers. When they were done she thought the whole idea of Spyro thinking he was a giant dragonfly was ridiculous but didn't say anything.

Spyro knew this probably wasn't what anyone would've expected his life would've been like but she seemed amused and he was getting a bit bolder. "So what's your dad like"? Cynder smiled and said "He's nice; he kept me alive through the war and we're finally living in our house again". Spyro said "Your family left their house to avoid the war, what happened to it during the siege of Warfang"?

Cynder said "We got extremely lucky; our house was basically unscathed except a bit of the roof which is burnt up a little". Spyro was happy his efforts during the battle were worth it.

They finally reached the house and Spyro said "Well it was nice talking to you; maybe I'll see you some other time"? Cynder had the door half open and didn't expect to hear him say that and said "That would be nice… well you know where I live". Spyro nodded and watched her walk inside and he let go of his breath.

Sparx punched him in the shoulder and said "Now that wasn't so hard was it"? Spyro breathed in again and said "Whatever, let's go home". Sparx shook his head just thinking about how badly he was hiding his emotions and followed him.

**Well that's chapter two, and as I promised there was an explanation and everything. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Admiralkirk **


	3. Avoiding

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Hey well here comes chapter 3… obviously. I just want to thank TLOSpyroGirl for the help and critiquing. I think I've decided to throw my other characters in and maybe a few people from the actual games. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this the first two chaps; I don't own any characters from the Spyro universe(s).**

**Chapter 3 **

Spyro arrived back at the temple with his brother Sparx and started walking back to his room when Sparx asked "So did you actually mean when you said you'll talk to her again"? Spyro sighed and replied "Of I meant it, I don't break promises lightly". Sparx tried to remember a time he had broken a promise and couldn't remember even one and shrugged.

As they were walking Terrador came around the corner and spotted them, Spyro saw and said "Hey Terrador, what's up"? Terrador smiled and said "Just finished my jobs for the day, you seem happier today"? Spyro was about to answer when Sparx said "He met someone" then started smooching the air.

Spyro growled and swatted him away, Terrador on the other hand chuckled and said "Spyro you don't need to hide that from me, it's natural". Spyro sighed and said "It's not like that, I got talking to her and learned a few things about her and that's it".

Terrador started to walk away and said "Alright but remember I'm here to help if does become serious" then he walked away.

Spyro shook his head in frustration and walked the rest of the way to his room in silence. When he reached his room Sparx flew in front of his face and said "Hey that wasn't very nice, I flew all the way outside from that". Spyro acted like he didn't hear him and went inside.

Sparx was confused and asked "Hey what's eating you"? Spyro sighed "Nothing Sparx leave me alone". Sparx was hurt by that and said "Ok what did I do"? Spyro snorted and said "You know what you did; you told Terrador I liked Cynder. Not cool". Sparx was hurt and said "But I was just joking, you know that"?

Spyro had completely forgotten that almost 50% of the time Sparx joked, Sparx noticed he figured that out and said stunned "You really do like her". Spyro was going to protest but knew it was impossible to resist and said "Sort of".

Sparx flew up to him "Hey it's ok and if it bothers you that much I'll keep quiet for real"? Spyro smiled and thanked him. Spyro and Sparx both fell asleep.

The next day wasn't very eventful and Spyro spent most of the day reading which annoyed Sparx who hated reading. He constantly tried to convince Spyro to go talk to Cynder but Spyro constantly shot him down until they fell asleep.

In the morning…

Spyro woke up feeling great and found his brother was already gone, his glow wasn't shining through room like normal and he knew Sparx had taken off somewhere. Spyro left his room and walked to the caf to get some breakfast. When he got in the large room he was surprised to find Sparx was already there eating some butterflies.

He walked up and said "Hey Sparx, why were you up so early"? Sparx said "Sorry you were snoring and I got up early". Spyro looked confused and said "Hey I don't snore".

Sparx chuckled and said "Ya just keep telling yourself that". Spyro away a little angry, he went to the serving counter and got some breakfast and came back to the table Sparx was at.

Sparx finished eating a butterfly and said "So what we gonna do today"? Spyro thought it over and said "Maybe we could go and actually buy something like yesterday"? Sparx rolled his eyes and said "Sure and 'maybe' we can go and meet Cynder there too".

Spyro knew he'd never live this down and said "Ya, that too". Sparx finished his last bug and said "Then let's go".

Spyro was shook his head and finished his breakfast and left the temple.

Like usual he was mauled by his fans but not as badly as yesterday since it was still morning. Sparx said "I should've stayed with the Llama people; they knew where true greatness was". Spyro rolled his eyes and kept walking until he was at the market area again.

A lot of the shops weren't open because it was still early but most of the food places were open, he walked into a fish shop and was greeted by the clerk who instantly recognized him. "Spyro it's an honor to have you in my shop"

Spyro smiled and said "Thanks and started browsing but the clerk wouldn't leave him alone. The clerk was a mole; he had brown fur and had slightly larger whiskers then other moles. He had a meat apron on and under that was average mole attire.

He said "How can I help you"? Spyro looked over the counter and said "Well do you have any trout, specifically the rainbow kind"? The mile nodded and went to the back room, while he was gone Spyro looked around and noticed how big the shop really was. He was surprised at how much the city had survived during the attack asked Sparx, how long was I gone since the war ended"?

Sparx looked at him shivering a bit from the cold atmosphere and said "Only a day or two, why"? Spyro shrugged and said "I was just wondering because the city seems so untouched from the attack". Sparx was chattering and said "Why do meat places always have to be so cold". Spyro said "Because it keeps the meat fresh longer".

Sparx flew outside when he couldn't bear the cold longer just as the clerk came back out with two huge rainbow trout's. Spyro smiled and said "Impressive, how much"? The clerk thought it over and said "I'd say about 10 gold". Spyro knew it was under priced for him and when the moles packaged them up and handed him them he gave him 15 instead.

Spyro came out to find Sparx waiting for him and Spyro said "Let's head back so I can put this in a cold place". Sparx agreed and they went back.

Spyro quickly went to his room and went to a container he had learned was a freezer but without the ice; he blasted the inside with his best ice and put the fish in. He quickly ran back outside and met up with Sparx again.

Sparx said "So now we're gonna meet Cynder". Spyro thought and said "No I don't think so". Sparx went wide eyed "What but you said you'd go talk to her"? Spyro smirked and said "I don't want to seem too desperate". He lied, he was actually kind of afraid to go find her.

Sparx slapped his forehead and said "It's not desperate to show interest. Besides it's desperate when you follow her every move". Spyro rolled his eyes and continued walking. After a bit Spyro noticed Sparx was gone thought "Where'd he go"?

Spyro walked around for awhile trying to find him but gave up, he decided to go outside. When he left he made his way to an alley to avoid the crowds "This is humiliating, hiding from people because 'I'm' a hero" he continued until there was no alley left and walked out in the open.

To his surprise no one noticed him and he walked down the road, the citizens slowly noticed who he was but just nodded to him or quietly said "Thank you" instead of mauling him. He smiled and nodded to everyone who came close to him and thanked him and continued on his way.

Eventually he made his way to the city square and saw the central fountain; he admired the fountain when suddenly he heard the familiar buzz. He looked around and saw Sparx flying through the street by himself. He ran over to him and yelled "Sparx! Where'd you go man?"

Sparx turned around and said "Oh sorry dude, I felt like being by myself that's all". He kept flying away and Spyro followed "Really? You could've at least told me first". Sparx stopped and came to his head level "Must have slipped my mind, besides you should be resting up for tomorrow".

Spyro gave him a questioning look and said "Umm my training isn't tomorrow it's the day after". Sparx said "Sorry must have forgotten that's all". Spyro shook his head and continued walking.

Spyro eventually started getting tired of walking and flew back to the temple around 4pm and went to the training dojo, it was late in the day so no one was around and he practice until around 6. When he was done he absorbed a few green crystals that the dojo offered to anyone who visited and he went back to his room.

He found Sparx was relaxing in his hammock; Spyro went on his hind legs and saw he was staring at the ceiling and said "Hey bro, what's going on"? Sparx looked over and said "Not much, I'm trying to waste some time before I go to bed". Spyro nodded and went back to all fours and grabbed a book he borrowed from the library and started to read.

After another hour he could hear Sparx snoring and he scoffed "Me snore, I think you got me mixed up with yourself" he chuckled. He put away the book and went to bed.

Morning…

When Spyro woke up he found Sparx half hanging out his hammock and nudged him in without waking him, he quickly blasted the freezer with his ice powers to re-cool it he walked to the caf and grabbed some food.

When he was nearly done he saw a light lazily fly in his view and saw Sparx rubbing his eyes trying to get the sand out of his eyes. "Why you so tired today"? Spyro asked. Sparx yawned and said "No idea maybe I had such a good sleep I was in a deep sleep". Spyro shrugged and ate the last part of his breakfast.

Sparx didn't eat but grabbed a few butterflies while they were outside and said "Hey maybe we should go to the park, I heard it's grown back pretty well since the attack". Spyro said "Sounds good, you know the way"? Sparx nodded and led him to there.

After half an hour of walking they reached the park which was even better then Spyro expected. The park had quite a few trees that younger dragons could hang out in and a path leading to the middle where a fountain was. It had some famous dragon on it and the pedestal he was standing on was shooting out water.

Sparx said "Did I tell ya or what"? Then he started flying towards it, Spyro followed him to the centre area and Sparx said "Doesn't this place look great"? Spyro nodded and looked around and saw that the grass was cut beautifully and when he touched the grass it part around his paw on purpose almost like it was alive.

He looked back to Sparx and saw a familiar face, in front of him was Cynder smiling. Spyro stuttered and said "C-cynder what are you doing here"? She looked at him weirdly and said "Umm I'm here because you wanted me to"?...

**Haha cliffhanger, anyways tell me what you think of the story so far, I appreciate every review. The next chap should be out soon.**


	4. Hanging out

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Ok chapter 4 this is getting kinda fun, well I'm also sorry to anyone who is reading my other story, I just find this one so much more fun right now, so the other story may be released slower. And as always I love the reviews you send me… except if you're flaming.**

**Chapter 4**

"What I didn't…" Sparx flew in between them and said "Ya dude, remember you asked me to go tell Cynder you wanted to hang out and meet at the park"? Spyro glared at him and whispered "You sly piece of…" Sparx flew out of the way and Spyro continued "… uhhh, so what do you wanna do"?

Cynder gave him a questioning look and said "Ummm you invited me shouldn't you have a plan"? Spyro looked at Sparx only to find he was almost outside the park and Spyro made note to kill him later and said "Well why don't we get to know each other a bit more"? Cynder nodded and said "Cool I there's one tree I like to hide in around here, come on".

Spyro followed her to the other side of the park and she jumped a in a fir sized tree that could easily hold both of them, Spyro jumped up and sat on a branch next to the one she was sitting on. He looked around and could see in almost every direction, it was the perfect place to spy on people.

Cynder noticed him looking around and said "You like it? I chose this one when I got here a few days ago". Spyro looked at her and said "Ya it's cool, so what do you wanna start with"? She smiled and said "Well how about we start with… What was it like being a dragonfly"? She lay down on the branch and waited for his answer.

Spyro said "Well let's just say it wasn't the greatest experience for me, I was teased sometimes for being so big and only until now did I realize why none of the girls found me attractive" he chuckled "What was it like living outside Warfang"?

Cynder sighed sadly and said "It was horrible, we constantly hid in caves to avoid Malefors forces and we almost never had time to just play or relax… and people I knew died". Spyro suddenly realized how bad things had been for her and said "I'm sorry" which she replied "It's not your fault"

Spyro looked around and said "Let's move away from that, how have you been since the war ended"? Cynder noticed he was trying to change the subject and appreciated it and said "IT's been great except for the construction that has been keeping me awake all night". She smiled.

Spyro smiled seeing her happy again and said "How are your parents adjusting"? She suddenly looked sad again and Spyro knew exactly who she lost during the war "Who'd you lose"? he asked silently. She had a tear going down her eye and she said "My M-mom… they got her late in the w-war".

Spyro hopped over to the branch she was on and said "I'm so sorry; you don't have to say anything else". Then he draped a wing over her.

After a few minutes she said "I'm sorry I didn't want to have this happen on our first real time hanging out". Spyro shook his head and said "It's alright, now I know not to mention that" she smiled and said "So what now"?

Spyro looked up and saw the sun was at its highest and he said "Come on I'm hungry, and I've been meaning to do something anyway". She wondered what it was and jumped out of the tree with him; he led her to the temple and went to his room.

Inside Cynder looked around and saw there wasn't much to the room, there was only the original stuff that were in the room and she said "This room seems a bit… boring". Spyro smiled and turned around and said "Well you don't get many chances to get collectables when you're constantly in danger".

"Are you serious, not once in your travels did you ever just pick something up and said 'I think I'll keep this"? Spyro shook his head and said "Nope" then he turned around and went to the freezer and grabbed one of the fish he bought and said "Follow me" Cynder saw the fish but it was wrapped up and didn't know what it was and asked "What's that"?

Spyro stopped and said "A huge fish I bought yesterday, I was gonna cook it because I'm hungry you want some"? Cynder raised an eyebrow and asked while she followed "So you had no time to collect stuff but know how to cook"?

Spyro chuckled and said "Hunter taught me a few things on our travel to Warfang" she rolled her eyes and kept following him. Eventually they made it to a public kitchen which was fairly empty and Spyro got cooking.

While Spyro heated the fish Cynder said "So what was it like having to take on the world basically"? Spyro smiled and said "Hard. Sometimes overwhelming" he frowned and Cynder could see that he wasn't even explaining the half of it.

Cynder said "That bad huh?" Spyro nodded and said "Worse then you realize" He kept cooking the fish and occasionally asked Cynder to do something for him and soon Spyro said "Come on let's sit down a bit, it will be done in about ten minutes"

Spyro and Cynder sat down and Cynder said "Maybe we can play game while we wait"? Spyro nodded and let her continue "Ok how about we ask each other questions but you have to answer… truthfully". Spyro didn't see anything wrong with and let her go first.

She thought for a second and said "I can't think of anything good so how about… what's your favorite colour?" Spyro thought it over "Well I don't mean to be in to myself but I'll have to say purple" then he thought of a question "What's your favorite thing to do"? Cynder didn't expect the question and said "Umm, I like to go on quiet walks and also being outdoors in general"

Spyro nodded and kept that in the back of his head for later, then Cynder asked "Why'd you befriend me?" she had wanted to know for awhile and decided to ask now since he had to answer. Spyro really didn't want to answer so he quickly made another reason while he spoke "Well you seemed like a nice person when I met you" She wasn't convinced and said "There has to be another reason?" Spyro thought up another excuse and said "Well you are a shadow dragon and they are rare and I thought you'd be cool to meet" he lied again.

Cynder could see through it and said "No I think I know the reason" Spyro asked "And what that would be?" She gave him a playful smile and said "Now that's my secret" then she smelt the air and pointed towards the stove.

Spyro hopped out of his seat and quickly pulled the fish out and said "Turned out better than I thought" Cynder came beside him and smelt the fish and said "Smells great let's eat"

Spyro cut it up into a few smaller pieces and brought it back to their table, he put it down and let Cynder eat first. She stuck her claw in it and hesitantly pulled it to her snout and took a bite. She chewed a few times and gulped it down and said "MMMM, taste good"

Spyro let out a breath he had been holding and said "Really I thought it would've turned out bad somehow" he grabbed a piece and had a bite for himself smiled at his own cooking. They continued to eat until there was only one piece left.

They didn't seem to realize it and both grabbed it, when they paws touched they both looked down and recoiled their paws and Spyro said "Sorry, you can have it" Cynder looked at the piece "No it's your fish you should finish it" He Spyro smiled and said "How about this…?"

He cut it in half and ate one of the halves. Cynder chuckled and grabbed the other piece. It was then Sparx buzzed beside Spyro and said "Hey you two, I didn't expect to see you here" he actually said honestly.

Spyro saw Sparx and nearly grabbed him and said "Sparx where'd you go anyway?" Sparx crossed his arms and said "I left you two alone… for some alone time". He winked to him without showing Cynder. Cynder blushed at the comment and Sparx and Spyro were too distracted with each other to notice.

Spyro tried to conceal his anger and said "Ya and now you're done with your check up" Sparx rolled his eyes "You seriously don't want me around, do ya?" he whispered. Spyro blew at him and he flew away but when Spyro looked over to Cynder she was gone.

There was a note that said "_See ya some other time, thanks for the fish_" He smirked and walked home. On his way Sparx came up behind him breathing hard "Hey... Wait up" Spyro stopped and Sparx stopped in front of him and caught his breath.

"Where did Cynder go?" Sparx asked. Spyro replied "You scared her away when we weren't looking" Sparx feigned being offended and said "I did no such thing, she probably took my advice to heart when I told her you eat people because you're so fat" Spyro growled and said "Now to talk about how she met us there".

Spyro continued "How did you get her to meet us there?" Sparx sighed and said "Dude you know when I left yesterday, that's when I did it. But I did it because you would've never talked to her without a push" Spyro slouched and said "Well even though that was annoying… thanks for the push I needed it"

Spyro and Sparx walked around for the rest of the day until it was late and they went to bed.

**Yay this chaps done, on Halloween too. Anyway this story is kinda fun for me because I've been trying to do a developing relationship in my other story but I always rush it by accident, and lastly leave those reviews if you have any suggestions or just wanna say something. Other then that I'll have the new chap up soon**

**P.S HALO 4! One week from now**

**Admiralkirk**


	5. History lesson

**A Not-So- Different Beginning**

**A/N Hey here's the next chap, these are coming out really fast but it's only because I love this story right now for some reason. This chapter will include a bit of OCs from myself and ****Shadow Effect Lock****, he asked a few day ago to put some of his characters in and I thought of a way to mention them so enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Spyro woke up lazily and yawned, he looked at the night stand beside his bed and saw note. He picked it up and it said…

_Spyro today is your first training day this week and we will be doing something a little different today, also other dragons will be joining you from now on. We don't have the time to train you and the others at separate times so we're merging you; we've already told them so they won't be surprised when they meet you._

_Terrador_

Spyro thought the idea was pretty good and because he wanted to get some more friends besides Sparx and just recently, Cynder. He looked over to see Sparx still in his hammock and chuckled because he was sucking on his thumb.

Spyro noticed he had woken up a bit early and took the extra time to quickly groom himself in the bathroom before he met everyone. He took a quick shower to get all the grime off his scales and cleaned his teeth, by the time he was done he could hear Sparx waking up and he left to greet him.

"Hey bro it's about time you were up" Sparx didn't respond and only yawned. Spyro turned and as he walked out the door said "I'll see you later bud, I got class today" He didn't see but Sparx was already asleep again with drool seeping out the side of his mouth.

He walked down the hallway and eventually made it to the caf and had his typical breakfast, when he was done he walked to the training dojo. When he arrived he found only Volteer since he always got his morning routine done first because he was extra fast.

"WellgoodmorningSpyro" Volteer said Very fast and Spyro said getting used to his lightning tongue "Good morning to you too Volteer" Volteer realized he had spoken fast and said "Are-you-prepared-to-meet-your-classmates" he said still sort of fast. Spyro nodded.

Soon Cyril and Terrador came in and they greeted Spyro "Good morning young hero, how are you?" Terrador asked and Spyro replied "Doing great but I have to ask, you said we were gonna do something different today, what is it?" Terrador chuckled and said "You'll have to wait like everyone else"

Spyro waited, he was getting a bit bored when he asked "Hey how many kids are there gonna be?" Terrador replied "Well there's over 20" Spyro thought the number would've been a bit smaller but didn't ask why because Cynder had explained how a lot of eggs survived.

Eventually The kids started rolling in and gave Spyro glances, not out of awkwardness but out of amazement which was something Kirk wanted to avoid but he noticed one dragon giving him more glances than normal.

She was pink and had a yellow chest; she had a neck choker with a heart hanging off of it, she also had two horns that were shaped almost like Spyros and were yellow too.. She had frill on her head that was a slightly darker shade of pink and her wings were a lighter pink then her body. Lastly her tail ended in a heart shaped tail barb.

He ignored her and saw another dragon occasionally looking towards her he seemed to watching him and the pink dragoness like he wanted to do something. He was red and resembled Spyro quite a bit except he had a much more prominent frill which looked kinda like fire, he also had a slightly longer snout then Spyro. Other than that he could've been an identical twin to Spyro. He also decided to ignore that too.

He saw two dragon that were a little away from the rest of the group and the first was also a lot like him but he was blood red with a white chest and was not as muscular as him. His wings folded down a bit more then Spyro could at the moment and they were a slightly lighter red then his body.

The second was obviously slightly older then the first and was completely black, he also had a slightly larger frill then most dragons that were even born with one. He also surprisingly didn't have horns, he was much more muscular then the first dragon, his chest was blue along with his wing membrane and claws.

Spyro noticed they weren't giving him glances almost like he wasn't important so he made it a note to keep them in mind because they didn't seem like they would be his friends because he was a hero.

Spyro suddenly realized something as the class was nearing its start, Cynder wasn't here. He didn't know if Cynder was even supposed to attend but he assumed that she would since she was his age. He frowned at the thought of not having a friend he could talk to and sighed.

Terrador heard him sigh and said "What is wrong young dragon?" Spyro looked up and said "Nothing just feeling a bit alone that's all" Terrador smiled "You shouldn't be afraid, if anything you shouldn't be very scared. Everyone will look up to you" Spyro sighed "But that's the point, I don't want to be treated like a hero, I want to be treated like everyone else"

Terrador couldn't come back to that because he knew Spyro was right and prepared to announce the start of the class. Spyro was about to follow when he saw a Cynder run in the dojo breathing hard and he smiled.

She saw he was there and also brightened up and walked over to him, while she did all the other dragons were watching in anticipation, even the red and black dragon. "Hey Cynder, I almost thought you weren't in the class" All the dragons nearly dropped their jaws when he greeted her and the pink dragon gave Cynder the stink eye.

She was still breathing hard and said "I slept in a bit too long, thank the ancestors I made it" Spyro smiled and heard Terrador say in his loud booming voice "Alright everyone come in for the lesson today!" Spyro and Cynder walked up and sat in front of Terrador ad waited for everyone else to come closer and sit down.

When everyone was sitting silently Terrador began "Today we aren't going to train like normal, we are going to discuss beliefs." Everyone groaned except Spyro who had never actually learned about dragon beliefs. Terrador almost smiled at their discontent and continued "Now I know you may believe in something else but I like to ask you to at least keep an open mind"

(All character besides Eturnius are owned by Shadow Effect Lock)

Terrador motioned Volteer to go grab something and he walked to a door and pulled out a long board with different pictures of beautiful dragons. Terrador started with the first picture, the picture was of a Dark purple and had gorgeous wings that twinkled like stars, she also held a scepter with a sun on one side and a moon on the other.

"This dragoness is called Galaxia, she is the goddess of the galaxy and also the creator of the galaxy, she is the supreme god and also controls the sun and the moon." Terrador explained the first dragon. Spyro saw a lot of himself in her, not only because she too was purple but she had kind and caring eyes that showed she cared for the life she created.

The next picture was of a fire red dragon with a golden belly and chest, his horns curled around like a mountain goat and the end of his tail was a fire ball. He looked much fiercer then Glaxia because of his almost burning eyes and his teeth and claws were also on fire.

"This dragon is called Apollonir and he is the god of fire and the creator of the fire element itself, he may look fierce but his original intention with fire was to use it as a tool but his anger was exploited by more evil gods and turned fire into a n evil tool" Terrador explained. Spyro could see the anger in his eyes but could also see the good in his eyes as well.

Then Terrador pointed to the next dragon and seemed more into this one. The dragon was the same color as the earth if they could see it from space and his scales were the shape of leaves. His horns extended from his head more than the others because his horns were made of wood and had a few fruits growing on them like apples and oranges. His tail barb was lined with thorns and his chest was the same colour as dirt.

Terrador puffed out his chest and said "This dragon is known as Clayf and he is the god of earth, he very caring to towards all plant life and in most scriptures says he doesn't fight much either. He protects the lands and is the reason why plants grow" he explained proudly. Spyro could already tell all that from the picture, he seemed very caring like he said and he saw a bit of a resemblance to Terrador from him.

Terrador was about to explain the next dragon but Cyril suddenly walked in front of him and pointed to the next dragon. He looked angry and was covered in sapphire blue scales that occasionally had ice sickles hanging from them, he surprisingly wasn't in a frozen landscape and but on rock, everywhere he stepped had ice on the ground.

Cyril said in his normal proud and self righteous voice "This is Glacius, the first ice dragon. He is extremely stern and unforgiving and in a lot of stories won't hesitate to smite dragons that make him angry. His scales are so cold that merely touching it will freeze you solid. He is constantly portrayed as a good bad guy and is also the first line of my royal heritage" Cyril explained and boasted at the end. Spyro could easily see the unforgiving glare of Glacius and knew if he ever met him he wouldn't like him.

Cyril gave back the floor to a frustrated Terrador and he continued on like that for awhile mentioning the gods Lars Lion who was the goddess of light, she had a lion mane around her neck, Exedra the god of Darkness, Frosch the god of water, Oberon the goddess of wind, Hazard the god of fear and Shock the god of Poison.

Spyro enjoyed the lesson and thought it was over when Terrador said "There is one god we haven't acknowledged" and he pulled out one last picture which showed a dragon that was completely red except the end of his snout which was black. His wing tips, tail and the membrane of his wings, they were also all black too and the wing membrane slowly turns white as it reaches his body. He looked very strong like Terrador and also looked extremely young. He had the symbol for infinity on his chest that glowed slightly blue and his tail was shaped like the devils tail barb. Lastly his eyes were full of more emotion then any of the other gods he looked almost like he understood mortal pain.

Terrador said "This is Eturnius he is the son of Galaxia, which makes him a demy god. We aren't sure who the father was but we believe the most likely answer is all the elemental male gods were a part of his creation and his mother gave him the others that were controlled by goddesses which are why he can use all eight powers, but he was also gifted with the power of time from his mother. But he hasn't really told us much else about himself.

Spyro was confused to say the least and was about to ask when the blood red dragon asked "Wait, what do you mean by he hasn't told you anything else?" Terrador smiled and said "I mean he's real and still alive today, he has survived all these years using his time powers to keep him young, he lives far away an no one knows where his home is but occasionally he shows himself and will sometimes answer some questions we can't explain. He doesn't tell us much but he also is sworn under oath to never affect the time line too much by his mother"

Spyro was astounded by this and didn't really have any questions, in fact no one did. Terrador noticed and said "Alright the history part of the day is over, and it's almost lunch so go on and eat. After we will continue with elemental training and spare at the end"

Spyro's stomach growled and Cynder heard "Wow you seriously need to eat that badly?" Spyro blushed and said "I've always been a bit hungrier than most" then he got up and walked to the cafeteria with Cynder.

**Hey there's chapter 5, I'm sorry to anyone who thought the god part was a little long but I promised Shadow that I'd do it so live with it. For anyone who might not understand my terminologies with some of my describing Frills are that thing that's on the original Spyros' head in the original series. The wing membrane is the leathery skin part of the wing. I've been wanting to use Eturnius for awhile and finally found a way to use him because of Shadow too so thanks. The next chap will be out soon, these chapters are coming out really fast because I want to get as many out before Halo 4 is released because I won't be on fan fiction for awhile when I get my hands on it. **

**Admiralkirk**


	6. Sparing

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Hey here's my next chap and I've been trying to make a picture of my character Kirk and I've basically failed miserably so I've been wondering if someone will help me out but I won't be able to pay. I know it's a dumb question because I can't pay but I was hoping maybe someone would want to do it for fun or to be a nice guy/girl. Well anyway for anyone who draws please keep that in mind and thanks for reading my story.**

**Thanks also to Garrettlifegem for becoming an editor for me on this story, thank you so much**

**Chapter 6**

Spyro and Cynder were walking over to cafeteria for lunch when suddenly the pink dragoness popped up between them and said "Hey Spyro I saw you looking at me, was there anything you liked?" then she bumped her hips against his. Cynder got angry and nearly pushed her away but said "Oh high, Ember. Don't you think Flame would be happier talking with you?" she said though clenched teeth.

Ember looked over and said "Flame? Why would he want to talk to me, he's got other girls to talk to like you, which reminds me he would love to talk to you so give me and Spyro some 'alone time"

Cynder had hated Ember since she met her; she was so annoying and instantly didn't like her for some reason. In the end she basically wanted to rip her head off every time she laughed. Spyro gave Cynder a quick glance begging her to save him so Cynder went invisible and appeared in front of Ember scaring her long enough to take her place right beside Spyro.

He sighed "Thanks Cynder, but… umm you think you're a little close?" Cynder blushed and said "Sorry but I'm staying close because if I move Ember will get close again" Spyro shrugged and let it slide since he was kind of enjoying their scales rubbing against each other. When they reached the Cynder finally split off from Spyro and they grabbed their food.

When they were done Spyro sat down but Cynder saw Ember coming and pushed him to the edge so no one could sit on his left and then sat on his left. Spyro looked at her like she was crazy then she pointed to where Ember was who had an angry look and Spyro sighed with relief "Thanks, now I owe you two"

She smiled and then noticed Ember sat directly across from Spyro and just stared at him in her own world. Spyro was creeped out and looked at Cynder who spun her claw beside her head telling him she was crazy, Spyro nodded chuckled. Ember was so far in her own world she didn't notice what Cynder had done and just sighed dreamingly at Spyro.

Suddenly the blood red and black hornless dragon came over and the red one said "Hey can we sit here all the others are filled with people talking about you" he said to Spyro who said "Knock yourself out"

They sat slightly beside the hypnotized Ember and ignored her, the red one said "Thanks, everyone is talking about you and no offence but it's kinda annoying" Spyro smiled "No worries, personally I hate it too"

The other two both laughed and the red one said "Hi I'm Kirk and this is my step brother Nick" Spyro asked "Those are kinda weird names" and Kirk replied "Yah don't ask, I'm named after some famous adventurer and Nick I'm not sure about" he chuckled.

Cynder and Spyro both chuckled too and Spyro said "So Nick you got anything you want to say?" Nick didn't answer and Kirk said "Sorry about my brother, he doesn't talk much" Nick nodded and started eating. Spyro shrugged and said "Ok now I'm hungry so let's eat"

They ate quickly and when they left Ember took her place beside Spyro and Cynder glared at her angrily, as soon as they reached the dojo again and sat down Cynder quickly pushed Ember away from Spyro and sat beside him. She was going to sit on his other side but Kirk quickly took that place too and Ember growled and walked away. Spyro sighed and said "Thanks" to his friends.

Terrador and the other Guardians stood in front of them and Terrador said "Everyone we will do some elemental training then we will do some sparing, and for now please don't worry about partners please"

Although he warned them they all had partners in mind and Cynder quickly moved beside Spyro mere seconds before Ember could get there. She growled and walked away and found only the red dragon Spyro learned was Flame was free. Terrador growled at the fact they didn't seem to listen but continued.

"Ok all the earth users will come with me, all the ice types will go with Cyril and Everyone else will go with Volteer since they're less electric dragons and Volteer has memorized some of the more odd elements basics and some fire basic too. Lastly Spyro choose who you want to go with today"

Spyro suddenly was in the spotlight as everyone looked at him but he already knew who he was going with, even thought that person was annoying. "I'm gonna go with Volteer to work on fire and electricity" he chose because he knew Cynder had an odd ability.

Just then he realized that he was in the same group as Ember too and slapped his forehead. The three groups dispersed and Volteer came up to Spyro "I won't be teaching you anything new, so try to help the others if they need it and work on your old abilities" Spyro nodded and went next to Cynder and Kirk.

Spyro looked around and noticed that Nick was gone and asked Kirk "Hey I thought Nick was a shadow dragon, so why isn't he with us?" Kirk smiled and said "Well have you noticed his other color is blue?" Spyro looked again and said "Oh he has ice too, I get it"

They went to their section of the dojo where Volteer was waiting and Spyro sat down with his two friends. "Today I'm going to teach you all the basics of Fire, electricity and the other odd elements" Everyone nodded and split up according to their powers, while Spyro went off by himself a practiced a few of his weaker moves.

Even these impressed the others and soon everyone was watching him. He noticed when he saw Cynder and Kirk staring at him while he was charging a move and realized he had stopped the whole class. Volteer smiled but shook his head annoyed and walked over to Spyro and said "Sorry about this but try to keep your attacks low for now, they're still adjusting to having you around" Spyro nodded but was annoyed at the fact that he had to tone it down because other couldn't pay attention.

He found the only good part about it was that he decided to teach Kirk a few moves and that he could watch Cynder. Although that was all great but he quickly found a bad part to it too, Ember was constantly asking him to teach her and generally be around him.

Luckily the time went by fast and the time to spare came and since the pairs weren't official Cynder once again was able to protect Spyro from Ember. Kirk paired up with his bro like they had planned and Ember was still stuck with Flame.

"Hey Cynder do you want me to go a little less than 100% when we fight"? Spyro asked. She looked at him and said "You do whatever you want cause I'm not holding back" she smiled. Spyro raised an eyebrow and said "Fine but I'm warning you"

Cynder smirked and went to the stands with Spyro while a pair went to the center ring. Spyro sat down and watched the fights as they went by, some were short but brutal, some were long and exhausting, and some were just boring like Ember and Flames fight.

Ember walked up to the opposite side of the ring from Flame and looked bored or disappointed but she got into fighting stance and waited for Terrador to start the match. When he did Ember and Flame circled each other thinking of a plan.

Ember shot a weak but fast fireball and charged in behind it while Flame comet dashed, when he collided with fire ball it dissipated instantly and he continued onto Ember. Even though Flame was comet dashing he seemed to go a bit slower than normal and Ember was easily able to jump over him.

Spyro was trying to figure what was causing him to go slow when suddenly Cynder said "Flame's holding on purpose" Spyro got confused then suddenly realized what was going on, it all made sense now. This morning he was watching Ember and himself like he was jealous, and later at lunch Cynder suggested that Flame would be happy talking with her.

Spyro smiled and said "I think you're right" The fight continued for a while and there were rarely any real hits until Terrador stopped the fight a little angry at the poor performance and called up Kirk and Nick.

Kirk and Nick smiled and they walked to opposite sides of the ring. Nick went into a standard fighting stance while Kirk unexpectedly stood on his hind legs but not standing straight up. He spread his wings for balance and used his tail to keep him from falling forward and finally he spread his back legs slightly for even more balance.

Spyro was surprised and asked "Has he always done that"? Cynder smiled and said "Well in the short time I've watched him for the last few days he learned that special way to fight from his dad and it has basically made him one of the best fighters in the class… besides me" she smirked at the end. Spyro shrugged and watched.

The match started and Kirk jumped straight forward so quickly he flew inches above the ground towards Nick who smirked. Nick blasted a wall ice in front of him and Kirk saw it coming and shot a stream of fire at the ice wall trying to melt it. Nick saw he was going to succeed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kirk flew straight through the hole he made and clawed at nothing, he turned around once he lost all his speed and saw his brother right in front of him about to slash out at him. He ducked under the claws and head butted his chest knocking the wind out of him and finally whipped him hard in the face with his tail.

As Kirk hit him with his tail Nick turned invisible again and appeared a few meters away from him so he could get his wits back. Kirk shot a fire ball at him and Nick was just able to side step away from it. Nick shot a flurry of ice shards at Kirk. He knew that he wasn't going to dodge it so he fired a torrent of flame trying to melt it.

Even though quite a bit of ice was melted but some got through and shredded the sides of his scales. He growled in frustration and started shooting fire balls from his maw blasting his brother in fire. After a few direct hits Terrador stopped the fight and Kirk stopped immediately and helped his brother back to the stands.

"You ok"? Kirk asked and Nick nodded still a bit hurt. Spyro raised an eyebrow and said "That was actually some good fighting" Cynder nodded and suddenly Terrador called up her and Spyro, as she walked up she got death stares from Ember but only smirked to her and kept walking.

Spyro walked to the other side of the arena and waited for Terrador to start the match, Cynder was swaying back and forth in anticipation and as soon as Terrador said "Go"! She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Spyro looked around a just as she was about to make a move her claw scraped against the ground and Spyro fired an ice shard in that direction.

Cynder barely got out of the way and breathed a shadow cloud around Spyro so he couldn't see; she head butted him and sent Spyro sliding against the ground cringing in pain. Luckily Spyro slid out of the cloud and blasted fire into the cloud making the cloud disappear but failed to hit Cynder before she escaped.

Cynder jumped on his back trying to get her jaws around his neck to end the fight but Spyro bucked her off and jumped on top of her to also get his jaws around her neck. She struggled until she bit his shoulder making him recoil allowing her to kick him away.

He cringed in pain but was able to side step as she dove at him. As she flew by he grabbed her tail with his mouth and dead stopped her. She grunted and was about to go invisible but suddenly felt his jaws around her neck and Terrador ended the fight.

Spyro got off of her and helped her up, she thanked him while she got her breath back and said "That was the best fight I've had" He smiled and continued to walk back to the stands but Terrador said "Well that's the last fight for the day so go and enjoy the rest of the day, class starts same time tomorrow"

Spyro sighed with relief and he waited for Kirk and Nick to come over to them "So we're done today, what now"? Kirk asked still slightly supporting Nick. Spyro thought it over and said "I think I'm gonna chill, what about you three"?

Kirk shook his head and said "I'm gonna bring Nick over to the infirmary so he can get some red crystals so I'll see yah later" he walked away helping Nick and Spyro turned to Cynder "And what are you gonna do"? She shrugged and said "Nothing really, you ok with me staying with you for a while"?

He smiled and said "Sure wanna go to a place for something to eat"? She smiled and nodded, they left the temple and went to a place called "The Hungry Drake" Spyro ordered a table for two and they got a seat immediately since it wasn't quite the dinner rush yet.

Spyro sat opposite to Cynder who had a slight smile on and said "So what do you think about that gods and goddesses lesson"? Cynder smirked and said "It was sort of interesting but I knew all that stuff already so it wasn't that new" Spyro nodded and said "I never heard about that stuff before so it was kinda interesting"

Cynder chuckled remembering that he lived with dragonflies and waited for the waiter to show. The both ordered and the food came quickly, they ate without much talk and when the waiter came around with the check and said "So did the couple enjoy their food"?

Spyro and Cynder both blushed and the waiter chuckled realizing they weren't dating and handed over the check. Spyro and Cynder split it and left, since Cynder's house was nearby Spyro walked with her back and dropped her off at home.

Spyro flew back home and found Sparx in his hammock staring out the window and said turning around "You're finally back, what took you"? Spyro hopped on his bed and said "I was out with Cynder" Sparx smirked "You were 'out' with Cynder eh"? Spyro shook his head and went to bed.

**Well there's chapter 6 and I think I'm doing pretty well so far… or at least that's what you are all saying. Alright chapters are gonna go a bit slower because Halo 4 is gonna be out. Lastly I want to thank Garrettlifegem again for helping now see yah later.**

**AdmiralKirk**


	7. Life goes on

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter7**

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait for this chapter but Halo 4 got me for a bit but hopefully I'll keep up my speed a bit now. Also thanks for Garrettfilmgem for not only editing my last chapter and all future chapters of this story but also for volunteering to make a picture of my character Kirk. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Spyro woke up a bit sore from the training yesterday and stretched the best he could. When he was done he found Sparx was already awake because he had just flown in the window with a few fresh butterflies in his hands.

"Morning bro how was your sleep?" Sparx asked swallowing a butterfly. Spyro yawned "It was pretty good except my muscles are aching now" he stretched forward and his back cracked. Spyro sighed with relief as he left to get some breakfast.

He reached the caf and grabbed his normal breakfast and saw Nick and Kirk at a table alone, he didn't see Ember or Cynder anywhere so he sat with them and said "Hey guys what's up?" Kirk smiled and said "Nothing much but the sky" Spyro rolled his eyes and started eating not expecting Nick to say anything.

"So that fight yesterday was pretty awesome yesterday, I bet you were holding back a bit right?"Spyro looked over and said "Not really she was actually giving me a good workout; if we had fought any longer I think it could've gone both ways"

Nick looked over at him with a question glance and surprisingly said in a deep tone "Really?" Kirk and Spyro were a little surprised but Spyro said "Ya she really knows how to fight" Kirk nodded and said "Well that's not surprising actually, she was the best in class with me in second before you showed up"

"Ya I saw your fighting style, where did you learn that anyway?" Nick suddenly froze and was about to say something when Kirk sighed and said "My dad taught me, he made me learn melee combat first and only taught me my fire skills on rare occasions but… then our village was attacked and everyone I knew was…" he didn't finish and Spyro understood what he meant but asked "But how did you meet Nick then?"

Kirk looked up and said "I've always known about him but our family couldn't support the both of us so he lived in an orphanage, it was attacked around the same time my village was attacked. I had decided to go there when my home was destroyed but I found him half way there and he told me what happened there too, since then we travelled to Warfang and here we are"

Spyro asked "When exactly did this all happen?" Kirk thought over the time and said "About a few days before that giant purple light that brought the world back together, I'm guessing that was you?" Spyro nodded and said "I'm sorry…"

Kirk and Nick both gave him questioning looks and Spyro explained "I was frozen for three years when I could've been stopping Malefor" he bowed his head angry with himself and Kirk patted his back and said "It doesn't matter you saved us all in the end right?" Spyro felt a bit better and they all finished off their breakfast.

They walked to the dojo and this time Spyro saw that Cynder was on time today and called her over. She trotted over and Spyro said "You're on time today" she smiled and replied "Well our fight made me sore this morning so there was no chance I was falling back to sleep" Spyro chuckled and they continued to talk until Terrador started the lessons.

Spyro once again had Kirk to his left and Cynder to his right and Terrador began "Today will be a full training day and we won't have sparing today" Spyro was a little disappointed because he wasn't going to spar with Cynder but was ok with the training.

Once again he chose to go with Volteer so he could work on his fire and electricity skills so he could hang with Cynder. For most of the day Ember was on him like glue but he constantly shot her down sometimes with the help of Cynder.

This continued until lunch and they left to eat, on the way Kirk and Nick came up to Spyro and Cynder and Kirk said "I saw Ember was on you again" Spyro chuckled and nodded his head "Yup she was a bit more aggressive today" and Cynder agreed.

They ate fairly quickly this time and were the first back to the dojo, Terrador noticed and smiled to them. He allowed them to fight until everyone came back and Spyro teamed up with Cynder to vs Kirk and Nick.

They lined up not having much of a plan and they started without a bell. Spyro ran forward while Cynder blasted a cloud of Shadow towards the other guys, Nick was quick enough to get away but Kirk was hit by the fog.

Spyro dived in to where he was standing and rammed into him making him slide out of the cloud, Nick had run around the arena and tackled the unexpecting Cynder and they started to brawl. Kirk breathed fire in the cloud making it dissipate and was able to hit Spyro before he took off to escape.

Spyros tail was singed but he shrugged it off and dived towards Kirk, Kirk noticed and rolled out of the way and tried to grab him as he passed by but failed. After Nick had tackled Cynder she kept the momentum so they flipped over one too many times and Cynder ended on top with a smirked, she was about to finish him when he activated his shadow powers and phased out from under her. He appeared behind the confused Cynder and jumped on her back trying to go for the finish, she couldn't do a thing but buck around and avoid him as long as possible.

Spyro did another passed but shot several rocks at Kirk which he was able to avoid, Spyro continued to dive down and Kirk jumped up above Spyros path and slammed down as he came under him causing him to crash and slide across the floor. Kirk rode him down like a skate board, as they were sliding Spyro pushed his claws into the ground making them stop abruptly making Kirk fly off.

Cynder started to buck around trying her best to get Nick off, she didn't quite know how to use shadow invisibility so she wasn't going to escape like Nick did a few seconds ago. She kept moving her neck when he tried to put his jaw around her neck but was getting tired. Kirk had fallen face first and was dazed, Spyro noticed and nearly went for the finish but saw Cynder in trouble and suddenly thought "Do I get the easy win and finish Nick without Cynder or help Cynder and keep up the tag team?"

On the side lines Terrador had been watching and noticed the very quick stop from Spyro, he thought Spyro was going to make the win but saw how he stopped for his partner. He knew this was a question of winning or morality and in the heat of battle they can sometimes be forgotten and was intruiged by what he would do next.

Spyro put on a stern face as he made his choice and ran towards Nick and Cynder. Cynder was tired and was about to be put into submission when suddenly Spyro flew by and swept the weight off her back, she wasn't expecting him to rescue her and sighed with relief then noticed Kirk was still in the fight.

Spyro had caught Nick off guard so badly Spyro had him into submission without even trying; Nick shook his head trying to get his eyes to focus again when Spyro let go and friendly nodded to him. Spyro did the same and turned to find Cynder barely standing and Kirk back on his feet about to attack.

Suddenly Kirk did something unexpected and changed colour, he turned white then changed to yellow in a few seconds and ran unexpectedly fast towards Cynder who had no chance of dodging. Spyro ran as fast as he could using comet dash to gain even more speed and when Kirk was mere inches from Cynder Spyro slammed into his side and took him down and they started to brawl.

Spyro accidentally ended up on the bottom and Kirk smirked with his incredible luck, he was about to put his jaws around his neck but Spyro held his mouth back with his paws. Kirk still had the upper hand and slowly made his way to his neck until suddenly he felt teeth against his neck and looked to the left and saw two black legs. Kirk stopped and lifted his head to see Cynder and Spyro said going limp from exhaustion "Oh by the ancestor's thanks"

Cynder smiled and helped him up and Kirk said through breathes "Damn… I was… so close" Nick walked over and smiled saying he had a fun time and looked over as Terrador walked over. "Well it seems you four have a high degree of fighting knowledge but you all have a few things to learn, like Cynder you need to use you smaller stature and speed to your advantage while Nick needs to try and use less brute force. As for Spyro you are over estimating your enemies too much but you know when to help your friends and lastly Kirk…"

Everyone looked at Kirk weirdly except Nick who just smirked, "… How did you become yellow and faster?" Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes "I can change colour and because of it I can use the element that corresponds to that element and its other effects like faster with electricity"

Terrador hadn't heard of any dragon like this and said "Ummm that's… unique, I never heard of a dragon being able to do that how many can you use?" Kirk didn't say anything but flipped through all his four colours which were fire, ice, earth and electricity again then he went back to his normal red.

"Interesting I'll talk to the other guardians about this but for you four you may leave, I can see you're too tired to continue today so go have fun" Terrador said before walking away.

Just then all the other kids came in and Spyro said "Let's get out of here before Ember notices" Everyone agreed and at the mention of the name Cynder was even more eager to leave then the others.

They exited through another door and flew to the city, when they landed Spyro asked "So what can we do that's fun around here?" Kirk thought it over and said "Well I think we should talk a bit first, we actually don't know much about each other to be totally honest and that means you need to participate too Nick" He rolled his eyes and they started walking in a random direction and talked.

"So Kirk you got an eye on anybody?" Spyro asked out of the blue and Kirk said a little surprised "So you just start off with that, seriously" Spyro shrugged and said "Hey you said ask questions now answer"

Kirk huffed in frustration and said "Well kinda" Nick even had a surprised face and Spyro smiled "Are you willing to tell us?" Kirk shook his head "One question at a time, my turn" he smirked at his scheme "Do _you_ have someone you've got your eye on?" Cynder paid a bit more attention suddenly and waited for Spyros answer.

Spyro blushed and would've totally told them who it was but Cynder was standing right there and said "Ya me too" Cynder half expected him to say the name but he stayed quiet. She was a bit disappointed but at least knew that he had a crush and she was determined to find out whom.

Kirk nodded and said "Nice, Cynder how about you or is that something weren't meant to know?" he said jokingly. "Well Maybe but I'm not quite sure" she said lying. Kirk shrugged and looked towards his brother but he only shook his head. Kirk rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

They kept walking not even noticing where they were going and the day suddenly was almost over. Cynder looked up and said scaring everyone a bit "Oh man I got to get home, see you guys later" she ran off and left the guys by themselves.

When Cynder was clearly away Kirk said "Alright truth time Spyro, she's the one you like right?" Spyro went wide eyed and said "Umm what gave you that idea?" he said not actually denying it. Kirk smirked "Man you're terrible at hiding it, I mean in the fight you gave up the easy win to save her" Spyro was going to deny it but sighed in defeat "Ya I do"

Kirk smiled while shaking his head and said "It's alright I can see why, she's good looking at pretty nice. Your secret is safe with us more so with Nick" he joked. Spyro thanked him and they all flew home.

Spyro said goodbye to them and went to his room to find Sparx drawing something. "What you drawing?" Spyro asked him. "Nothing just some dumb stuff… hey I saw your fight, good idea saving Cynder" he said smugly. Spyro turned around "You saw that?" Sparx nodded and said "Don't worry like Kirk said your secret fantasies are safe with me" he smirked again.

Spyros jaw dropped "You were spying on me all day?" Sparx laughed "Yup man you dodged a huge bullet when Kirk asked if you liked someone" he laughed. Spyro sighed and rolled his eyes and went to bed.

**Sorry for the long wait guys but Halo 4 had in its grip on me for awhile but here it is for you. Admiralkirk **


	8. Heart broken

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Hey this is my chapter where I was hoping to get things rolling like with the plot Garret and I thought up for now and PS to anyone who hasn't noticed from how I use her, I hate Ember with a passion and I understand that may offend a few people who hate Cynder but seriously has Spyro ever returned her emotions ever in any way… no I didn't think so and besides Cynder is actually pretty awesome, a bit down in the dumps but is quick to rise when helped. Anyway I strayed off topic and here is my new chap.**

**Chapter 8**

The next day went by pretty normally with Ember constantly bothering Spyro and Kirk and Cynder working their best to keep her away. Some of their attempt went better than expected while other failed miserably like when sparing time came they were on guard so much they became tired and Ember was able to pair up with Spyro to his dismay.

Since Ember wasn't even close to being a fighter Spyro finished the fight quickly but she somehow thought he did it so he wouldn't hurt her too much. Cynder was disgusted with her and constantly gave her looks but Ember never noticed because she was too enchanted by Spyro.

Luckily for Spyro that was the biggest screw up the whole day and it was also the last thing that day and his friends left for the afternoon. "Sorry we didn't stop Ember at the end there she's been running us ragged and she slipped past us today" Kirk apologized and Spyro said "It's ok, one mistake isn't too bad at least it was over fast".

Cynder agreed with that and said "Alright we got all afternoon what should we do?" Kirk thought it over and said "Well I don't know about you but I really want to play hide and seek, I haven't played in like forever" Nick nodded in agreement and so did Spyro and Cynder.

Suddenly Kirk shouted "Not it!" Nick and Spyro also said "Not it!" and Cynder was a bit angry that she didn't remember that and motioned for them to go and hide while she counted. She counted to ten and the guys were already gone and she took off to find them.

After 15 minutes of sniffing the air trying to catch a whiff of any of them she smelt Spyro scent in the air. To her it smelt like one of the greatest smells in the world and instantly went after him, as the scent got stronger she landed in the street and kept following the Spyro's aroma. She saw an alley right as the scent became really strong and looked inside.

What she saw was something she never wanted to see in her life, it almost felt like her heart snapped like a twig and whimpered a bit. She saw Spyro kissing Ember and quickly ran away not wanting to see anymore. She ran to her tree in the park and started to cry.

How could he lie to her like that, he led her on making her think he couldn't care less about Ember but from what she saw Ember and him were going steady. "H-how c-could I be fooled like that?" She sniffed away to herself.

After awhile she started to try and reason with herself "Of course he wouldn't go out with me, he's the savior of the world why would he go with a no body like me like me. Ember is a way better girlfriend for someone like him" She sighed and hiccupped letting out the last of her tears from her eyes and flew home.

30 Minutes earlier…

Cynder turned to count and Spyro took off to find a place to hide, he stayed low because he knew Cynder would be up in the air very soon and soon gave up on flying. He ducked through the streets using the crowd to his advantage incase Cynder flew over head. After awhile he saw Cynder coming nearby and ran towards the nearest alley.

He was about to hide behind some boxes when suddenly Ember landed in front of him and said "High Spyro didn't expect to see you here" Spyro knew that was a lie "Ember have you been following me?" She smiled innocently "Well by following you do you mean just happening to be in the same place as you then yes"

Spyro rolled his eyes and said "Well if it's like that why don't you try to stop being where I am" he was a bit irritated but wasn't the type to openly tell someone to go away. She frowned and said "But I thought you liked me being around but your 'friends' keep me away" she took a step towards him and he took a step back.

She didn't seem to take notice "The way you finished that fight today without hurting me was pretty nice of you" she used a more sensual voice this time and Spyro was starting to get wierded out "Hey Ember can you do me a favor and give me some space?"

She once again didn't seem to notice what he said and stepped forward and when Spyro tried to step away he bumped into the wall and suddenly felt Ember chest slightly touching his. Spyro gulped and arched his head back so he had a bit of breathing room.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I think you're hot and I just wanted to ask you if you wanna go out or something?" Spyro was about to say no when suddenly she kissed him and for a second he was caught off guard and pushed her away "Ember! I can't believe you just did that, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you now please leave me alone" he said sternly and she frowned for a second but turned in an angry face "Well I didn't really want to date you anyway, just remember you messed out" she walked off angry and when she left Spyro frowned.

He suddenly realized that was his first kiss and she stole it from him; he sighed and just thought over what just happened and shook his head angry with Ember. He had completely forgotten he was still in the middle of a game and suddenly Kirk dropped from the top of the building Spyro was standing beside and said "Yo dude did that seriously just happen?"

Spyro snapped out of his thought and had Kirk ask again and he replied "Ya it did and it sucked more then you even know" he lowered his head sad and Kirk said "What do you mean you got rid of her and hopefully she'll stay out of your claws forever now" Kirk said confused "No it's not that I'm happy with that it's just… that was my first kiss and she just stole it from me. I was saving that for someone I was actually dating"

Spyros wings were drooping unconsciously from his sadness and Kirk said "Seriously I thought you; the purple dragon of legend would've had girls all over you?" Spyro sighed and quickly summed up his upbringing since Kirk didn't know yet and Kirk said "Ohhh… wow you seriously have never met another dragoness besides Cynder… that sucks"

Spyro sighed and Kirk tried to think of something to cheer him up "Hey what did it feel like when it happened" he asked starting his plan. "It felt like a kiss and nothing else" Spyro said confused. Kirk said with a bit more excitement "Exactly it wasn't a real kiss, when you really kiss someone that you care about it should feel… different, it's hard to explain but you'll understand me when it happens"

Kirk patted him on the back and said "Now come on let's find Nick and Cynder and don't worry I won't tell anyone" he reassured. Spyro felt a bit better and left the alley with Kirk to find Nick.

Back to Cynder…

Cynder still felt horrible and landed a block from her house and walked the rest of the way, she walked inside to find her dad reading a book and she tried to creep away without letting him see her but he said "Cynder I can see you come tell me about your day"

She complied and walked up to her dad, he always seemed so nice and gentle but for some reason today he looked more intimidating than normal, his grey scales looked a bit duller then normal and his blue chest and wings didn't seem as bright. He looked a lot like Volteer in fact and he was sometimes mistaken for his brother at times.

Lighting looked up from his book and suddenly saw his daughter looking sad compared to her normal cheerful self "What's wrong sweety" he asked worried and she said "Nothing just tired" she lied. Lightening could tell she had been crying and said "You're lying what's the problem?" he said a bit more sternly but with care edged in his voice.

She sighed and said "You know how I told you that I was hanging out with Spyro?" Lightening chuckled and said "Ya you never stop talking about him, why?" Cynder looked down and said "Well let's just say I know someone who likes him but I saw him kiss that Ember dragoness and I don't know what I should do"

Lightening knew what she was doing and said "Cynder? Do you like Spyro?" She went wide eyed and said "W-what n-no I-I… yes" Lightening picked her up and put her in a hug and said "Cynder I'm sorry to say this but stuff like that just happens sometimes, I know you like him but he made his choice and you're going to have to live with it…" he suddenly thought of something "Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Cynder said "No I didn't because I thought that he would just start to like me after awhile. I wouldn't be so hurt by this but he pretended to not like Ember for the last few days and then he just…" she didn't speak anymore and only pressed against her father's chest more trying to feel warmer.

He pet her for awhile and after a few minutes she went upstairs to be alone.

Spyro and Kirk after a bit of searching…

Spyro and Kirk had been searching for a while and Kirk said "Man this is taking forever we haven't found one trace of where Cynder went and I'm not that surprised we haven't found Nick" Almost on queue Nick appeared from nowhere and Spyro said "Well one down one to go" but Nick said "No I saw her go home" Spyro looked at him "O-oh ok then let's go home"

Spyro was a bit disappointed because he wanted to say good bye to Cynder. They landed in front of the temple and Kirk said "Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess" but Kirk shook his head "No I won't I only train for three days a week because I'm trying to avoid being power hungry like Malefor was" Kirk nodded once he thought the logic over and said "Well if you're bored without us you can drop by at least" he and Nick walked to their rooms while Spyro did the same in the other direction.

He came into his room to find Sparx snoring in his hammock and chuckled to himself, he crawled into bed still feeling a bit 'off' from kissing Ember but was still able to easily fall asleep.

Morning…

Spyro woke up half on his bed and when he started to move he fell over on the floor with a grunt "Man I must have had a bad night" he growled. He got up and stretched to get himself loose again and noticed his brother was still in his hammock asleep.

He laughed at him and left to get some breakfast. When he got there he found Kirk and Nick were just sitting down and he grabbed some food and quickly came over to them "Hey guys" Kirk greeted him back and Nick nodded like he always did. "You know you have a day off right, you don't have to wake up so early" Kirk said.

Spyro shrugged and said "No I don't but if I started sleeping in I would start to get used to it and be late" he smirked. Kirk rolled his eyes and spotted Sparx flying in the room "Hey there's your bro… he doesn't look up to speed yet" Sparx was floating left and right barely staying in the air and landed lazily on Spyro's head.

"Why are you so tired?" Spyro asked his brother "I have no idea I just had a really bad night" Sparx rubbed his head and was barely able to keep his eyes open and Spyro said "You should go to bed for a bit more to get back up to speed"

Sparx groaned and nodded and flew back to their room still barely flying. "Well I guess my only other source of entertainment is gone so I guess I'll watch you for awhile at training" Kirk smiled "Well it will give you a chance to be with Cynder a bit more" he said suggestively.

Spyro looked at him with a face then suddenly said "Well ya but I'm kinda afraid to confront her ever since what happened yesterday" Kirk laughed "Seriously did you forget what I told you, she'll forgive you for what she did besides it didn't feel real in the first place did it?" he asked and Spyro said "No it didn't but it still feels a bit weird" Kirk rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast and headed for the dojo with his brother and Spyro.

When they got there they were surprised to discover Cynder wasn't there yet but had faith that she would be there in time. They talked for awhile until it was around the time that class would start and Terrador entered and was surprised to see Spyro among the students and called him over.

Since Spyro was called over he didn't notice Cynder come in and she walked over to her friends "Hey guys how are you" she asked a bit lazily and slightly depressed. Kirk noticed "Umm how are 'you' today" he raised an eyebrow to extend his point.

She sighed and said "Just a bad sleep that's all" Nick knew what was really going on , he had seen everything yesterday and saw that Cynder was present when Ember kissed Spyro, he had really wanted to say something yesterday but also wanted them to figure this out by themselves so he stayed quiet.

Kirk knew something was wrong and was about to ask when Cyril started the class which was weird because Terrador always did. "Come-come class and today we'll learn some ice dragon heritage" Volteer elbowed him and he continued "Never mind we'll continue training like normal" he said a bit angry.

The earth dragons were told to go and practice while Terrador was gone and the others split off like normal.

Spyro was called over to Terrador and he said "Spyro why are you here, this is a day off for you remember?" Spyro smiled and said "I got nothing to do so I decided to stay here and just watch until Sparx gets some more sleep" Terrador didn't even ask why Sparx was tired but allowed Spyro to stay. He thanked Terrador and went to the stands and just noticed Cynder was here and sighed because he couldn't greet her but didn't want to disrupt anything so he stayed up on the stands.

Kirk was now on an interval with all the guardians ever since they found out e could use all four elements and was with Cyril today but Cynder was lucky enough to be with Nick still and they practiced with each other.

Eventually Cynder saw Spyro sitting up on top of the stands and tried to act like she didn't see him but he waved because he had been mostly watching her and she waved back half heartedly. He didn't seem to notice and continued to watch.

Nick noticed and said "Cynder you ok?" she snapped out of her semi trance "H-huh what?" Nick repeated the question and she said "Ya I'm fine" she said a bit angry and Nick gave her look "Come on I'm your friend talk to me, you obviously have something on your mind"

Cynder gave him a stern angry face then suddenly loosened up and said "Talk to me at break ok?" Nick nodded and from then on they both acted like nothing happened and continued to train until break.

When Terrador told everyone it was time for break Spyro walked from the stands wanting to finally talk to Cynder but she and Nick disappeared to go talk. They left through a back door and Cynder said "Ok we're out here by ourselves what do you want to talk about?" She said a bit angry.

"Cynder I know why you're so angry" Nick smirked but Cynder took that in a different way and said "Well if you really knew why I'm angry you wouldn't be smiling". Nick continued to smirk and said "Well I do know it's about Spyro" and Cynder suddenly froze and said "I don't know what you're talking about".

Nick scoffed and said "You're jealous of her aren't you?" now Cynder was sure he knew and said "You saw it too?" now sounding more sad and depressed but Nick laughed making her get angry again "Cynder I know what you think you saw was bad but I saw the entire event and it's the exact opposite of what you think".

Cynder had a questioning face and a glimmer of hope came to her as she waited for Nick to explain "You see you only saw half of what happened, Spyro was hiding from you but Ember followed him in the alley. She advanced on him and just kissed him without warning but you ran away before he pushed her away and told her off"

Cynder's head was slow to comprehend what had happened and as the pieces came together she jumped towards Nick hugging and kissing him, she was so happy that what she saw was a lie she couldn't control herself and finally she noticed she and Nick were locked in a kiss and she broke away and said "Sorry just a little over excited there…" she scratched her head and realized Nick knew her true feelings about Spyro and was about to ask him to keep quiet when he said "I'll be quiet now let's get out of here"

Off in the distance a figure was watching and it was none other than Ember who now had a scheme coming together, she didn't hear the actual conversation but the kiss was all she needed to make Spyro love her. She smirked evilly and went to the caf thinking of when to drop the news on Spyro.

**Yes I'm making Ember nefarious in the story and I wasn't planning it until now in fact the whole part when Cynder and Nick talk was added in minutes before I put this chap up, sorry for the long wait had a bit of trouble with my co-writer but I was able to release chapter 7 and 8 now finally, enjoy.**

**Admiralkirk**


	9. Scheming

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Hey I hope the story is going well for you guys because I love it, I'm having so much fun doing this story I almost forgot about Family is forever and I may keep forgetting about it but I promise that I'll finish that one eventually. Anyway for the people who review to me I thank you so much because it makes me feel awesome to get a compliment. Sorry I'm rambling here's chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

Spyro sat down with Kirk in the caf and looked around "Hey Kirk where did Cynder and Nick go?" Kirk thought it over then said jokingly "You mean where did Cynder go? I know that's all you're after" Spyro rolled his eyes and said "No seriously" but Kirk only answered with a shrug.

Spyro was worried and was about to leave when suddenly they appeared at the main entrance and Spyro sighed and waved to them and unlike last time got a friendly wave from Cynder. The two got their food and sat with them and this time Nick sat with his brother and Cynder sat with Spyro like normal and she said "Hey Spyro sorry I didn't talk to you earlier I was rushed".

Spyro nodded "It's fine as long as it doesn't happen next time" they both chuckled while Nick and Kirk rolled their eyes. Spyro and Cynder gossiped for the most part but in the background Ember was staring at them with anger in her eyes but soon Spyro would be all hers.

They finished their lunch and they headed back to dojo early which seemed to be their thing so they could avoid Ember for a bit. Kirk and Nick slowly fell behind on purpose so Cynder and Spyro could be alone but they didn't notice.

"So Cynder why were you so late today?" Spyro asked continuing their ongoing conversation and Cynder replied "I was kinda tired from staying up all night". Spyro asked "Why?" and she said "Just something happened yesterday that kept me awake all night, that's why I left the game early" Spyro didn't ask what it was and kept walking.

Behind them Kirk asked "Why is Cynder all happy again?" Nick smirked and said "I talked some sense into her without dropping his secret" he pointed to Spyro while he spoke and Kirk said "Nice now let's see what happens next". They both nodded and kept following.

They reached the dojo and found the Guardians were already there and greeted them. The four dragons didn't spar today and sat and talked awhile until the rest of the class was gone. The rest of the students appeared and they lined up for a bit more training before they fought.

When they were done the guardians asked all the students to pair up again and Spyro and Cynder quickly joined together and Nick and his brother came together but suddenly Terrador said "Now the pairs will fight each other". This surprised them and Cynder and Spyro both looked towards Kirk and Nick.

All the other students fought first and as usual there were some good ones and bad ones but finally it was time for Spyro and Cynder to face off against Nick and Kirk. They went from their seats onto the field and they stood with their partner.

When Terrador started the fight Spyro shot shards of ice towards Kirk and Nick so Nick grabbed Kirk and turned them both invisible using his shadow powers and the shards phased through them. Nick stopped the effect and jumped in the air while Kirk ran straight towards them turning yellow and increasing speed.

Spyro and Cynder hadn't expected them to go on the offence so fast and were caught off guard by Kirks speed as he rammed into Cynder while Nick dived upon Spyro while he was distracted. Spyro was able to kick Nick away as they slid backwards and shot a lightning bolt at him but Nick was able to avoid it and became invisible again.

Cynder and Kirk slid across the ground but she wasn't able to do what Spyro did partially because she was dazed by the hit and was a little smaller than him, when they stopped she growled at him and bit his left forearm and he growled in pain but didn't budge. When that didn't work she blew shadow in his face and he coughed allowing her to flip him off.

Spyro looked around expecting an attack from anywhere and suddenly felt his legs go numb and he looked down. He saw two black paws that faded few inches from his legs, grabbing his legs making them freeze. By the time Spyro noticed this he was frozen to the ground so he blasted fire on Nicks exposed arms and he heard him scream in pain and disappear. Spyro heated his body up with his fire ability and the ice started to melt.

Cynder was on top now and dug her claws in his chest and he cringed in pain but he started to turn blue and was preparing to freeze her right in front of him but she saw this coming and removed her claws from his chest and clamped his mouth together. Cynder heard Kirk make a muffled Sound and suddenly she could see small icicles hanging from his mouth and he made a muffling sound.

She laughed at him when she finally realized he had frozen his mouth closed by accident, She proceeded to put her mouth around his neck making him leave the fight. He shook his head slightly disappointed in himself but quickly shook it off as he turned red and melted his mouth back open.

Cynder looked over to see Spyro still thawing out his leg and a shimmer coming from behind him which was Nick and she leapt at him right as he lunged for Spyro. She was really hoping that he was only invisible and not a shadow, otherwise she was about to slam face first into the ground.

Luckily for her he used the solid invisibility and she slammed into his side making him grunt and slide. Nick was annoyed that he was so close to beating Spyro and snarled at Cynder who was still regaining her balance from the lunge; Nick took the opportunity to attack her and try to get her out of the way.

Cynder was just about to get her balance back when Nick grabbed her head and forced it to the ground without actually smashing it against the floor and was about to put his teeth around her neck when she suddenly used her tail blade to whip his side making him stagger left.

She was going to finish him when he backhanded her using his staggering momentum to his advantage and she yelped with surprise. Spyro noticed this started to pull with all his strength until one of his feet cracked the ice and broke it so his leg could escape. He pulled with his other paw and scratched at it with his free leg until it too was free.

Nick came at Cynder but she mule kicked him and he stepped back as his head was rocked, he staggered back and growled. Nick was about to jump at her when he noticed Spyro had just freed himself and used his shadow powers as Spyro lunged at him and Spyro fazed right through him. Spyro was about to turn around but Nick hopped on his back.

Cynder saw him take the advantage as fast as he had lost it, she jumped towards him in an attempt to push him off but Nick had his awareness to the max and made her fazed through him again then kept attacking Spyro.

Cynder slid into the ground and looked back to see Nick had successfully got his jaws around Spyros neck and he hopped off letting him leave. Cynder snorted getting his attention and they circled, while they were like this Cynder said quietly "That was really good but I'm sure I'll win this"

Nick smirked and lunged for her but she dodged and hit him with the blunt end of her tail blade. He growled and turned to see Cynder already lunging at him and they tumbled until Nick found himself in Cynder jaws and she said "I told you I'd win" she smirked.

Nick got up from her hold and nodded to her and walked off as Spyro came over to congratulate her "Wow! I didn't know you were able to go 'win or lose' like that" She smirked at his comment and thought "I'll make sure I win you too" but said out loud "Oh it was nothing I just used my speed like Terrador said"

Spyro nodded "Well that's great… and thanks for trying to save me there" She blushed but her black scales hid it enough for her "Your welcome, you saved me last time it's the least I could do" Kirk and Nick came back and Kirk said "Well once again a great fight, but we got Spyro out so I think that means we're getting better" Nick said with more enthusiasm than normal "Well I got Spyro out even when it was a two on one, so I'm pretty sure that means I'm getting better." he gloated and Kirk punched him saying "Hey don't steal the little thunder I have".

Nick smirked and said "Well I think we'll get out of here I'm kinda tired" Kirk nodded and bid farewell and they both left leaving Spyro and Cynder by themselves."Soooo, what do you wanna do?" Spyro asked more nervous being alone with her and she responded "A walk would be nice" He inwardly sighed and said "Alright let's go, where you want to walk to?" She thought thinking of some places and said "Well maybe to the park" and Spyro nodded.

When they left the temple Spyro asked "So why were you late this morning?" and Cynder quickly thought up an answer "Ummm I just woke up late, that's all" Spyro sensed she was lying but shrugged and said "Well how's your dad doing?" She sighed when he left the subject alone and said "He's fine, a little tired from helping the city cleanup"

Spyro sighed and said "Well maybe if I hadn't been frozen I could've saved the whole city" Cynder noticed his sadness and said "Hey you did your best and that's all anyone could've done, besides imagine what would've happened if you didn't come at all" Spyro smiled at her and said "Thanks"

They stayed quiet secretly enjoying each other's company and finally they reached the park and Spyro said looking up at the sky which was starting to turn from orange to a dark blue "The Park looks great this time of day" Cynder looked at him thinking how the savior of the world, the dragon that had literally taken the on the entire world had a soft side "Yah it does".

Spyro smiled and went to their tree and hopped up followed by Cynder. Spyro went farther down the branch to give her room but suddenly the branch cracked and they both looked at each other but only Spyro fell and Cynder looked down at the groaning Spyro laughing.

Spyro said as she laughed "Yah real funny, who'd be laughing if you fell"? But Cynder said "Obviously not you because you'd be dead by now" Spyro knew he'd probably would get his butt kicked and said "Fine" as she jumped down and helped him up.

She motioned for him to jump in the tree again and he almost didn't but wanted to stay with her awhile. Since the branch broke there was a decently big opening allowing them to see the sky way more clearly and the stars really stood out even for this early in the night.

"That's a nice view" Spyro said smiling. But Cynder stayed quiet and inched closer to him nervously trying to make her move, her tail was waving back and forth from how scared she was and suddenly thought "Come on what's he gonna do hate you after you ask?" she said "Spyro…" but was cut off when they heard someone yell "Cynder is that you up there?"

She looked down and saw her father and said "Yah it's me" Spyro looked down having his first look at Cynder dad and suddenly felt intimidated while he said "I'm sorry to pull you away from your friends but it's late and I have dinner going, come on" he waved her down and she sighed at his terrible timing but said "Ok dad…" she looked at Spyro "Sorry but you know how it is".

Spyro was a bit disappointed by the bad timing too but nodded and let her go, as they left he waved to her and she waved back going around a corner. Spyro sighed and jumped out of the tree to head back to the temple when suddenly Ember appeared in front of him making him jump in surprise.

"EMBER"! What are you doing here?" He said clutching his chest and she said "Oh nothing I just thought you might want to know something about your 'girlfriend' Cynder" she said evilly. Spyro looked at her and said "She's not my girlfriend. What is it, and it had better not be any more of you forced kissing."

She smirked and said "Well it's not any forced kissing but I think you'd like to know something about Cynder… she's already got a boy toy, Nick" Spyro went wild-eyed in surprise and said "No She and Nick wouldn't hide that from me…"

She shook her head and said "He was probably afraid you'd get mad for going out with your 'not girlfriend', besides I saw them kissing before they had lunch that's why they were late today" she said making her case and Spyro started to doubt everything.

… All this time she and Nick had been together?

**Well there's the chapter finally, I'm really sorry for the wait but I kinda ran out of ideas for stuff ahead and didn't want to start the next chap with an empty mind. Anyway I'd like to thank Garrettlifegem for proof reading this chap and to all the people who are still up to date with this story.**

**Admiralkirk**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about not being on to proof read the last two chapters but I'm back and still plan on helping out with the story.**

**-Garrettlifegem**


	10. Depressed

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Hey guys sorry once again for the long wait, I've decided to slow down a bit and try to make better chapters. As for all the people who gave me some critiques I appreciate it and f there's one that stood out it was from Pyroflameburst. He/She said to make my sentences not run on too long so I'll try my best to fix that. I'd like to thank Garretlifegem for proof reading my chapters and also thank him for making a picture of my character Kirk. He's not done yet and but he working on it. Ok I've talked enough let's go!**

**Chapter 10**

Spyro stood in front of Ember in shock just thinking about what she had told "H-How could either of them have told me?" he asked more to himself then Ember and she replied "I don't know but I know they're together because before they came to the caf I saw them kissing". While Spyro thought deeply and Ember allowed a smirk to appear on her face and came to his side.

"It's ok Spyro remember you always have me". She draped a wing over him but Spyro quickly walked away wanting to go to his room in the temple to be alone.

Ember watched a bit angry that her plan didn't quite work but at least he wasn't going to try his luck with the Black Terror anytime soon. She smirked and left for her house.

Spyro walked silently but could only hear his own thoughts "How could Nick or Cynder not tell me? Why didn't I see it before? Why did Nick seem so cool with it when I told him and Kirk I liked her?" The questions rushed through his head but for some reason he felt like there was something he was missing.

He couldn't understand why Nick lied to him like that; perhaps they got together much more recently like maybe when Ember spotted them it was when they got together. He kept walking until he reached the temple and walked to his room.

He walked in to find Sparx was still up in his hammock and he said "Hey dude how was training?" Spyro sighed and said "I don't want to talk about it ok?" but Sparx sat up from his hammock "Hey man what happened?"

Spyro fell onto his bed and said "Just learned some things that hit me hard" but Sparx asked still not laying off "Like?" Spyro knew talking might help and said "Things happened today and now I feel empty inside for some reason" he wasn't quite ready to tell him exactly what happened so he tried to be obscure. Sparx said confused "Umm you know telling me more would help a lot"

Spyro said "Never mind" and fell asleep leaving Sparx more confused than before, he shrugged and also went to bed.

Morning…

Spyro woke up and felt sore; he almost didn't even try to get up he felt so bad. Sparx woke up and found his brother not out of bed yet which surprised him "Hey Spyro are you sure you're ok?" Spyro didn't answer immediately and sighed "Don't worry about it Sparx I'm just a bit tired"

Sparx knew something was wrong but flew out the window anyway knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of him. He flew over to find Kirk and Nick thinking they had an idea of what was wrong. He flew into their room and found they were just preparing to leave and said "Hey guys".

They both jumped from his sudden intrusion and Kirk said holding his chest "Sparx! Where'd you come from?" Nick nodded also wanting to know. Sparx zipped over to them like normal and said "Spyro was really gloomy this morning, you wouldn't know why?"

Kirk and Nick both shrugged and Kirk said "No I'm pretty sure he wasn't like that yesterday when we last saw him walk off with Cynder" Sparx rubbed his chin wondering what happened last night and said "Thanks" as he flew through the window again. Kirk and Nick gave each other questioning looks and went to the caf for food.

Sparx flew to Cynder's house and found her just leaving and flew in front of her "Hey Cynder I got a question" Cynder smiled thinking it was another secret invite to meet Spyro and said "Ya sure" but to her surprise he asked "Cynder did something happen between you and Spyro last night?"

She looked at him with a questioning look and said "What do you mean?" and Sparx said "Spyro was all depressed this morning and I was asked Kirk and Nick why and they didn't know. They told me that you were the last person with him so I thought maybe you knew why he was depressed"

Cynder thought back to last night and her failed attempt to ask out Spyro and shrugged not knowing. They both thought for a moment and gave up. Cynder told Sparx she needed to go for class and he let her go still thinking.

Cynder walked to the temple still thinking and ran into Kirk and Nick in the caf. She waved to them and they waved her over, she sat down and she asked "Hey did Sparx drop by on you this morning?" They both nodded and Kirk said "Ya he was asking if we knew why Spyro was depressed"

Cynder was completely sure that Sparx wasn't messing with her and looked around hoping to see Spyro but had no luck. "Umm will you excuse me" she asked already getting up and they guys watched her leave.

She walked towards Spyros room and knocked on the door, she waited a bit but no one answered and said "Spyro are you in there?" There was no answer and she snapped her claws in frustration and headed for the training hall hoping he might be there.

She ran in and found Nick and Kirk again and asked "You seen Spyro yet?" They shook their heads and she sighed. "_Where could he be_?" she thought but then she suddenly remembered "_Maybe he took one of his days off_".

She shrugged and spent the day training, she occasionally thought of where Spyro could've been but as the day dragged on the class ended and she was sore all over, she said goodbye to Kirk and Nick and went home.

Earlier in the morning…

"Spyro are you in there?" Spyro heard Cynder ask from outside his door. He really wanted to answer but the news he got from Ember last night was still gnawing at his heart. He heard her sigh and walk away and walked to the door and stopped himself from opening the door at the last second. He clenched his fist in anger at his lack of courage; he fought the strongest being in the world but couldn't talk to a girl.

He lied back down in his bed depressed and stayed there not able to nap. After half an hour he heard another knock and heard Embers voice "Spyro are you in there, my big strong man" she asked cheerfully.

Spyro sighed and opened the door and said "Hey Ember, aren't you supposed to be in class?" She smiled and said "No my mom told Terrador I had a day off" Spyro knew she was lying but said "Ok so what do you want?"

She smirked and said "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat?" Spyro sighed "Sure but only a for food after that I'm leaving" She smiled and thought _"Good now I can work my magic on him"_

He came out still stiff and followed Ember to a café, they sat at a table and Spyro got a small lunch. Ember did the same and stared at him with lust in her eyes. Spyro didn't take notice in his depression and when the food arrived he ate quietly and Ember said "So you feeling any better" she asked just trying to get him to talk.

He sighed and said "Not much but I got to say thank you for warning me before I did something stupid" he said not looking at her. She didn't let up and said "Sooo you seen anyone else you like"? Spyro looked at her with a blank stare and said "No not really" This threw her off but she was determined and said "Come on I bet there's someone that catches your eyes" she puffed out her chest a bit and Spyro said with a bit of anger "NO EMBER, now let it go" he got up and left without a word and Ember stared at him determined to win him over.

Spyro had walked around the city for awhile and was still a bit angry at Ember for trying to flirt with him when he was so obviously in pain. He hadn't noticed the time fly by and noticed the sun getting low and also that he was near the park. The park used to be a place he enjoyed being but since last night it just didn't seem as special anymore.

He was right beside the tree he and Cynder sat in and sighed. He turned around and stopped in his tracks seeing Cynder right in front of him looking worried "Oh hey Cynder" he stuttered.

"Hey Spyro, where have you been all day?" Cynder asked. And Spyro replied "I've just been out… you know exploring the city a bit". She could tell he was lying and asked "Spyro what's wrong, you seem different" He looked away not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Spyro talk to me I'm your friend" she said and Spyro said under his breath "And that's all you'll ever be" but she just barely heard him and asked confused "What was that…?"

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I kinda have some writers block and I was trying find a way to do what I did at the thanks for waiting but the wait may be longer because I may change to my other story, I think cure this block will be easier if I do something different for awhile so sorry to anyone who really enjoy this story. Leave reviews if you want and I'll see you all next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	11. Evil

**A Not-So-Different-Beginning**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Hey I thought I'd be doing my Gears of War story for a bit longer but my brother is really annoying to work with so I'm doing what I can when I can.**

**Chapter 11**

Cynder looked at him suspiciously as he suddenly blushed and looked away from her. She was going to ask what he meant when Ember showed up and said "Hey there you are I thought I lost you" she said cheerfully and Cynder had a surprised face.

Spyro was about to object but she said "It doesn't matter at least I found you" she said getting closer. Cynder noticed and said "Well it's late I should go home" she lowered her head and walked away to her house.

Spyro looked at Ember with an angry glare and pushed her away and said "Ember I told you to leave me alone!" Ember said "When will you learn we're perfect for each other!" she raised her voice for the first time, it caught him off guard but he said "Ember I'm not telling you again I like you…" she had a hopeful look "…as a friend, now either you take that offer or leave me the hell alone!" he glared at her and she had a bit of fright in her eyes.

Spyro looked down towards the claw he pointed at her and saw spots of black growing on his leg and gasped. Ember backed off as Spyro started to get scared as he remembered the last time he went dark and began breathing heavily.

From Embers point of view he was slowly turning black and his eyes were fading away. Slowly the black became more then the purple and dark energy started leaking from his scales and his expression changed from fear to anger.

She ran away and Spyros scales changed to full black and he floated above the ground. He flew after her and caught up easily, he landed in front of her and she started begging "Spyro please don't hurt me I'm too beautiful" Spyro didn't even react and flew towards her but missed as she barely jumped out of the way.

He flew so fast and had no care anyone or thing could hurt him he flew into a wall making it crumble and jumped out unscathed and chased after her again. This time Ember was more gripped with fear and ran faster from the adrenaline as Spyro slowly gained on her.

He grabbed her by the neck and kept the momentum and when they reached a wall he slammed her into the wall enough to crack the exterior of it. Ember nearly passed out but gasped as she looked into the the angry face of Spyro and whimpered. This caused him to smirk and said in a dark voice "That's right be afraid"

A tear dripped from her eye as he opened his maw charging a convexity blast. Right as the blast was at full power they both heard a voice that said "Spyro stop!"

Minutes ago…

Cynder walked away with her head held low and a tear appeared from her eye. "So he really is going out with Ember, why'd Kirk and Nick lie to me?" She truly started crying as she sat in the middle of the street. She was about to curl into a ball when she heard a crash nearby and ran towards it.

She went around another corner and saw Spyro and Ember but Spyro was black and had the darkness seeping from his scales choking Ember against a wall. He said something to her and she obviously looked scared and a glowing purple light emanated from his mouth and he was obviously charging an elemental attack of some sort.

She watched in horror as Spyro was got ready to murder Ember and yelled "Spyro stop!' Spyro closed his mouth and looked towards Cynder with his eyes which were empty with no pupils, she froze when she saw his evil glare and took a step back.

Spyro snarled at her and quickly smashed Ember against the wall knocking her out for good this time. He took a step forward towards her and said "Hello Cynder" he said demonically. She whimpered trying to say something and he laughed "What you seen a ghost?" he taunted her.

"W-what are you?" she asked the former version of Spyro, he smirked and said "I'm the new Spyro, do you like me now or is Nick still better" he said getting more angry. Cynder got confused but her fear took over again and said "Spyro don't do this".

He snorted and said "Fine I guess that's our answer, see brother she doesn't care" he loosened up and started talking to someone. Cynder stopped and listened as he listened to a silent answer. "Don't give me that she just ignored the question" Cynder said "What are y-?" but she was interrupted "Shut up I didn't say you could talk whelp!"

He had an irritated face as his other answered back and said "What do you care she isn't into you" he growled as he cringed. Cynder watched has his body started to tense up and he said "No I'm the stronger, I can help you! I can make anyone want you" he grabbed his head and squirmed.

Cynder said "Spyro come back!" she yelled desperately and the dark Spyro fell over rolling in pain holding his head and said "You're making a mistake!" Cynder saw his scales slowly reverted to purple again. The darker Spyro yelled with a more Spyro like voice "No I will prevail! I will win! This world is mine!"

Just as he was about to turn full purple again he screamed in a more demonic voice again "No this place will burn for your insolence!" he disappeared from a puff of black shadow smoke.

Cynder saw he was gone and looked around frantically for him and saw from over the wall a bright purple light. She flew up to the top of the wall and that protected the city and saw the light already fading, as it disappeared the terrain around it was desolate and dead. There were now trees or anything.

She gasped knowing it was from Spyro and flew out towards the destroyed landscape. She went straight to the middle of the giant circle of… nothing and found his body on the ground not moving. She walked to him and checked to see if he was alive and he had a faint pulse.

She pulled him onto her back and carried him back to the city, when she reached the wall she used her shadow powers to allow Spyro and herself to phase through it because she couldn't fly. She got tired and was luckily near her house and walked in to hear her father say from another room "You're late, where have you been?"

He walked in the room and saw Spyro passed out and said "What happened?" he asked with more concern. She explained everything and he thought and said "I'll tell the guardians right now, put him down somewhere until I come back… don't wake him" he said sternly and made huge emphasis on the last part.

She nodded and pulled him to the coach and laid him down. She stared at him wondering. She thought about what he was talking about when he was evil and tried to piece things together. She had no idea what he was talking about and stared at him until she heard her father and another set of feet enter the house.

She looked back and walked to her father and hugged him while the other figure Terrador appeared and went to look at Spyro. He told them he was weak and wasn't wouldn't be walking for a while and sighed "We feared this after he fought in the Well of Souls but he never told us he had been infused with dark energy" Cynder broke the hug and said "Dark energy, what do you mean?"

Terrador said "While the Well of Souls was completing the final part of the ritual to release Malefore it released a huge amount of dark energy and he must have fallen into the beam. So now he has the darkness in him and he's been fighting it since he was corrupted." Cynder gasped at looked at her crush worried.

Terrador said "We have to confine him in case this happens again, this was far too close" he went to pick him up and Cynder asked worried "W-where are you taking him?" Terrador stopped and said "To the hospital for now until he gets better, then we're taking him to a more permanent home to help him fight his dark side" She watched as Terrador took him out the door.

Lightning put his paw on Cynder shoulder and said "He'll be alright" She lowered her head not satisfied with the comfort and went upstairs.

In the morning she woke up and had a quick breakfast, in fact it was so fast she was out of the house her dad wasn't even up yet. She flew to the part of the temple that ha the hospital and went to the receptionist and asked "Umm could tell me where Spyro is? he came here last night" the dragoness nodded and said "Just down that hall in room five" Cynder thanked her and walked to room five.

She opened the door and found it empty except a fairly large crystal nearby that had a tube connected to it. Inside the tube was green sparkles going from the crystal to the knocked out Spyro. She walked over and sat beside the bed and stared at him for a bit without a word.

She sighed and heard the door open and saw Volteer enter and said "Cynder! Why are you here?" She looked back at Spyro and said "Wanted to check up on him" Volteer nodded and said "That's nice of you, but you may want to leave while I do some tests." She shook her head and Volteer shrugged but said "Aren't you supposed to be in class soon?"

Cynder shrugged and said "Depends on if I Spyro wakes up" Volteer smiled at her faithfulness and did his test and in the end concluded he was fine besides the fact he was full of darkness but for some reason wouldn't wake up.

He cursed which was odd for Volteer and said "He's stuck in a coma for some reason" Cynder gasped and said "When will he wake?" but Volteer lowered his head "I don't know" She slouched and said "Then I'm not leaving" Volteer said worried "Cynder you can't…" but she disappeared using shadow powers so he couldn't see or touch her. He gave up and sighed in defeat.

He left and Cynder reappeared and stood beside the bed with a frown. She sat there contemplating what he was talking about while he was all crazy and became frustrated and sat in the chair nearby.

A few hours later…

Kirk and Nick peaked through the door and saw Spyro still knocked out Cynder in a chair next to him, she spun around thinking it was someone trying to make her leave but loosened up when she saw it was her friends. "Hey Cynder we heard what happened and wanted to check it out" he said walking in the room followed by his brother.

"You don't need to tell us, we heard from the Guardians this morning" She nodded looking down getting tired already from boredom "Ya he went crazy last night… he was saying stuff about if I liked him now and if I would take him over Nick" she said confused.

Kirk knew about the first part but had no clue on the second and looked at his step brother "What's she talking about?" Nick sighed and said "Cynder remember when I took outside and told you that Spyro wasn't with Ember, maybe he saw when you kissed me by accident" Kirk was looking in between them confused and Cynder said "Maybe but why would he be mad at that?"

Kirk and Nick both froze and looked at each other and said "Uhhhh" Cynder looked at them and said "Tell me now" she said sternly. Kirk sighed and said "Spyro told us he likes you, we only hid it from you because we wanted you two to find out on your own" they both lowered their heads.

When they didn't hear Cynder get angry at them they both looked up and saw she was now staring at Spyro.

**Ok as I said this chapter really needed to come out because I felt bored and because I started a new story my writers blocks gone. (Thanks the ancestors) Well leave a review and I'll try to get the new chapter out. Also special thanks to Garretfilmgem for proff reading this chapter.  
Admiralkirk**


	12. He's back!

**A Not So Different Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to release this chapter but the Christmas break got me and I'm finally back. Well the story may become a bit weird at this point and be a bit cliché because I'm trying my best to find a way to wake Spyro without doing something everyone else has done.**

**Chapter 12:**

Cynder had stayed with Spyros unconscious body for almost three days now and refused to leave his side and the times where she had to go eat or 'relieve' herself she would use her shadow powers so no one could grab her and take her away. She occasionally tried talking to him to pass the time and to sometimes just let some things out that she had a hard time living with.

Everyday Kirk and Nick visited and after the first day never tried to ask her to leave and also talked to Spyro but not nearly as long and as passionately. It was halfway through the fourth day and Kirk and Nick came in to visit."Cynder it's us" Kirk said cautiously walking with Nick right behind and he saw Cynder looking at them with those sad filled eyes that bore right into you every time.

Cynder said "Hi" weakly and the two guys frowned and Kirk said "No luck yet?" She didn't bother to answer and kept looking towards Spyro then finally said "Why won't he wake up? He beat the darkness days ago" Kirk walked over and sat beside her and said "There might be things happening in his head that are keeping him asleep" she looked down and said "And we can't do anything about it?" Kirk nodded knowing he probably made things worse.

She stayed quiet until Nick and Kirk had to leave and walked closer to the bed and stood on her hind legs so she could rest her head on the bed right beside his and whispered "Why won't you wake up?" She started to cry and kept repeating her sentence. When she finally stopped speaking she opened her eyes hoping he'd be awake but her hope was broken when he was still stubbornly asleep.

She closed her eyes again and tried to think of something else she could do but had no idea, she was at the end of her rope. She couldn't stand being in this box for another day and sighed, she had only one thing she wanted to do before she left and leaned a bit closer to his unconscious form.

She pressed her pointy lips against his and she moved away. Deep in her heart she was expecting him to wake from that like the stories she had read at home but alas as she always told her herself; reality wasn't like fiction and she lowered her head.

She started walking towards the door with her head still hung low and her wings drooping and took one look back before leaving.

About five minutes later Spyros body stirred and his eyes opened but had no pupils…

Back with Cynder…

Cynder walked down the hall with her head and wings low, she didn't really care where she was going and ended up finding her way out of the hospital. She kept walking still not paying mind to where she was going until she felt someone grab her shoulder and she turned and grabbed their paw and nearly snapped it but noticed it was Kirk. He had a fearful look on still in the mindset that Cynder was breaking his wrist and she finally let go and he rubbed his paw.

Cynder was about to keep walking but Kirk said "Cynder please stop, I know what you're feeling he's my friend too" Cynder nearly snapped on him to tell him he was more than her friend but turned sadly and sighed "Why won't he wake up, nothing's wrong with him"?

Kirk shrugged having no idea "Cynder it may not have anything to do with his physical health, he could still be being afflicted by his evil side. How the outcome of this fight in his head will end I don't know" he said truthfully.

Cynder couldn't take it any longer and broke down into tears again and Kirk came over and draped his wing over her but didn't say anything not knowing what to say. She continued to cry until they heard a smashing sound from inside the hospital and Kirk looked towards the door but Cynder in so much grief she didn't notice.

Kirk watched as he saw Spyro walk outside and looked seemingly normal. Cynder finally lifted her head and also saw Spyro and gasped in happiness, she sprinted towards him wanting to hug but as she got close he lifted his paw and an invisible barrier stopped her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She rubbed her head and looked up at Spyro but noticed his eyes had no pupils again but his scales were still purple. Kirk noticed this too and grabbed Cynder before Spyro got too close and pulled her away. Spyro kept walking like he didn't notice them and Kirk helped Cynder to her feet but all she did was stare at Spyro "What's wrong with him?"

Kirk said "I don't know but we have to follow him" he started walking and Cynder just behind him worried. Spyro walked almost without purpose and never greeted others when they did and looked slightly stronger than before.

Eventually Cynder couldn't hold herself back and zipped up behind him and said "Spyro what's wrong with you?" he didn't answer and his face gave no answer either not even those life less eyes "Spyro please speak to me" she pleaded.

Spyro growled while stopping and an invisible force pushed her away and slammed her into a wall and he kept walking like nothing happened again. Kirk ran to Cynders aid but this time she wasn't as willing to come back as before and slowly got up obviously hurt by what Spyro did.

Kirk saw and said "He's not himself he didn't mean it" but she looked at him and said "No if he were still in there he would've held back he did that before" Cynder got up but refused to keep following and Kirk went on alone.

Spyro suddenly turned and headed for the town square and slowly started changing black which really started to catch Kirks attention. All the other dragons around him started to notice too and quickly started murmuring things and walking away. Kirk followed careful not to attract any attention to himself now that Spyro finally did something different then just walk and followed him as he walked to the center area of the square.

Kirk Saw that the darkness seeping out of his scales was getting thicker and could almost not make out where his body was and the smoke began. Kirk knew whatever Spyro was doing wasn't good and decided that he needed to use his secret weapon, something he learned about himself that hadn't even told his brother and started changing to a black not like his brother but more evil looking.

Kirk knew this was risky because the first time he did tried this which also happened to be the last time he used it he was corrupted and nearly killed a lot of people that lived outside Warfang and barely stopped himself. He yelled "Spyro stop right there!"

The now dark Spyro turned and for a split second Kirk could see shock in his eyes but was quickly taken by an evil grin. "So you did learn how to use your fifth element, why you don't use it more often is a mystery. Don't you enjoy the power?" Kirk nodded trying to concentrate so he didn't turn "Yes it's very addictive but I can control myself but I can't quite say the same for you Spyro"!

Kirks taunt angered Spyro and he said "You'll never understand true power! What you have is mere child's play to my power!" Kirk knew this but this was the only chance he had to beat him and looked around to see if anyone was around so he didn't hurt anyone. To his despair there was only one and it was someone had never talked to but had always wanted to.

It was a light Blue dragoness with a snow white underbelly lying in a tree taking a nap and Kirk said "Come on the one place to take a nap Glacia" Kirk secretly had a crush on her and never told his brother either but never mustered the courage to talk to her and looked back at Spyro.

Spyro was now in a battle position pouring out black smoke that drifted over the ground like fog that stayed on the ground and it slowly engulfed the ground near them until the whole square was filled with it. Kirk took one deep breath and ran towards Spyro with his increased speed that his dark form granted him. Spyro smirked and slapped the air as he came close and the invisible force smashed his side sending him to the ground and he grunted.

Spyro laughed at him and said "You're pathetic do you even understand how much power and abilities you have?"Kirk grunted again and his taunting was starting to anger him and he growled getting up. Spyro laughed again and glowed purple and shadow forms formed out of the dark cloud and their eyes glowed red. Kirk got worried and looked as five appeared in front of him and said "Not fair"

The closest shadow dragon jumped at Kirk and he slashed at the spirit making it disperse into black mist and sunk back into the fog. Two other shadows dragons jumped at him at the same time and Kirk dodged both of them and turned to see them gone.

Kirk looked around and felt a cold chill from his feet and looked down and saw the mist slowly drifting up his legs and he shaked his legs making the mist fall off. Instead of dispersing like before the mist turned into a demonic hand that actually physically grabbed his leg locking him in place. Kirk thought he was done for and didn't even hit Spyro once when suddenly he saw another dark mist creep out of the cloud and pulled the evil hand from his leg.

Kirk was confused until suddenly his brother came out of the cloud smiling and said "Hey bro, thought you needed some help" Kirk sighed and said "Ya I could use any help right now" Nick smirked again then melted back into a dark cloud into the mist.

Spyro was obviously enraged by the new fighter and spawned up more shadow dragons who tried to hurt Kirk but his increased speed and strength allowed him to defeat all of them without trouble. He had just finished the last one when he was suddenly and violently shot away from the square by a convexity beam that came from Spyro. Somehow the beam didn't hurt him as much as it should've; probably because he was in his convexity form too and turned to Spyro.

Nick pounced from the mist and grabbed Spyros back and bit down on his neck but was easily thrown off and pushed away with the 'force'. Nick grunted as he smashed into a brick wall and was nearly knocked out. In the confusion Kirk shot off his own convexity beam that was able to hit Spyro but didn't knock him off his feet. He created a dark bubble shield around himself and laughed again.

Kirk cursed as he saw he was in a losing battle but was horrified when he saw Spyro start walking towards the tree Glacia was in. He knew she was up there and Kirk also just noticed that there was a almost invisible barrier around the tree probably so she couldn't hear what was happening and Spyro said "I have a propel for you, you can either stop this losing fight or I can kill her and everyone here?"

Kirk stopped and thought over his options, either he kept fighting and almost certainly lose or stop fighting and maybe save the city for a bit longer. The choice seemed obvious but he knew that as soon as he let his guard down he could easily attack and kill him without effort. The choice almost seemed impossible and Kirk knew either choice would end in death if it came now or later.

**Soooooooo sorry this took so long but the break got me and I didn't want to write. But I got this out and more will be coming, you may have also noticed that I've started other projects if you like or know of those games check them out.**

**Admiralkirk**


	13. Choices

**A Not So Different Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Hey here comes the next chapter (obviously) and I'm gonna fix something I really regret doing, I totally dropped a bomb on you by telling you Kirk liked Glacia but I will say I gave you like 1% of a warning. In an earlier chapter Kirk did admit he liked someone and that was the only thing I told you and I'm really sorry I didn't add on to that, I will try to fix a bit of it by doing some flash backs. Other than that I'm gonna try to fix Cynder because I realized she's not being herself and I'll make her a bit more aggressive then I've been showing her. Alright enough of that let's go.**

Kirk stood in front of his former friend who was threatening to kill everyone in the city including his brother who was still hurt from hitting the wall. Not only that but Spyro was personally threatening his crush and he almost agreed to Spyros terms but held back not trusting him. "How can I trust you that you won't just attack me when my guards down then kill everyone anyway?"

Spyro laughed and said "You don't, either I might leave and spare your lives for a few days or maybe I'll kill you now all depends if my mood stays the same" Spyro responded smirking. Kirk took a deep breath and reconsidered his options again and their consequences. He knew he would lose now matter what and sighed loosening up and said "Spyro before I make my decision I need to know, why are you doing this?"

Spyro smirked and said "I've always wanted to do this don't you understand, don't you get it. I'm not your Spyro anymore; I've taken your friend and made him come to my side. He has seen that he has no hope of fighting me and understands that whatever was making him resist me doesn't care for him" Kirk growled and said "Spyro doesn't believe that, he knows that his friends care for him and the Guardians and most importantly Cynder. She stayed by your bed for days never leaving your side and you think she doesn't care?"

Spyro smirked and said "Even if he could hear you which I'm not allowing him he could never break free now, he has embraced me and allowed me into his brain I'm ion control now everything he sees is what I want him to see" Kirk froze and realized what he meant by nobody cared for Spyro, he had effected what he saw and heard somehow and has totally changed his perspective on everyone. "You're a monster!" Kirk yelled.

Spyro laughed and said "Now that you understand why I'm in control now let's ask you a question. Why do you deserve love and not us?" Kirk growled but suddenly thought "_Us_?" Kirk said "What do you mean us why would you like Cynder too" he said obviously meaning the evil Spyro.

The evil Spyro surprisingly frowned "We may have different views on what we want to do but certain things like love are strong enough to our core that I'm feel that way too" Kirk was disturbed by this information and asked "So why'd you push Cynder away earlier?" Spyro sighed and said "Even though I too love or deeply care for Cynder I can push through my counterpart's feelings enough to push aside"

Kirk took this information as interesting then remembered how he asked why he deserved love too and asked "How'd you know I liked her?" Spyro chuckled suddenly back to his smug mood "I didn't until a few minutes ago when I saw how you reacted when you saw her" Kirk growled and said "I probably don't deserve a chance at love as much as you do because you saved the world and risked your life to protect what you believe in, just like I am right now. I believe you're still in there Spyro and I know you want to stop this"

Spyro shook his head chuckling, "He can't hear you, I won't let him, now make your choice" Kirk thought and finally answered by changing back to his normal fire form which was a bit hard because his convexity form didn't want to leave but he got it and sat waiting for Spyros move.

He grinned and snapped his fingers releasing the barely visible force around the dragoness and said "I'll see you later bud" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke and the black mist all over the ground dissipated and finally the dark shield disappeared.

Kirk collapsed in exhaustion and he heard his brother limp over to him and said "Are you ok?" Kirk nodded and said "How could this have happened?" Cynder ran to him and asked if he was alright too, she seemed to look better then when they left her and they all had one question going on in their mind "Where did he go?"

**So sorry this was a short chapter but someone sent a review asking when a chapter would be out and I wanted to get one out quickly for you guys. Sorry it hasn't been up for awhile I promised I'd finish Family is forever so I apologize. Second I know some people are confused on where Glacia came from, if you read carefully earlier in the story they ask if he has a crush and he says basically says yes so I did kinda leave that open but I know it's a crappy excuse so sorry to everyone.** **Anyway I'll try to start this story up again so you won't have to wait long.**

**Admiralkirk**


	14. Aftermath

**A Not-So-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter for you super fans. I want to say thanks to Shadow117 for saying what he said about Cynder, I made her more passive and less in your face because she hasn't grown up like normal. She's had a much more normal and probably happier childhood and has shaped her that way. So in conclusion I'll keep her the way she is but may make her step up later. Anyway thanks for understanding for the people who do and the others well screw you it's my story don't like it write your own. Also for Shadow117 if you make a profile you don't have to be a writer it also helps you favorite stories and follow them a bit easier. One more thing I'd like to address Kirks convexity is not a dark form; it's just that convexity form. I believe convexity is an element that easily conducts darkness like electricity and that's why you get corrupted easily while using it and why you use it when the darkness takes over. So as long as Kirk focuses he retains control. Thanks for your patience so let's go.**

Kirk got up trembling from exhaustion andhis brother helped him up "You ok bro?" he asked and Kirk nodded and walked over to the tree to see Glacia was awake and looked terrified. "Hey come down, he's gone" he said soothingly but she shook her head in shock and he said "Glacia, it's me Kirk. Remember me from class, you know I wouldn't hurt you" he said and she loosened up a bit and said "Kirk?"

He nodded and she asked "Why are you black now?" he just noticed he was still in his convexity form and quickly focused and turned back to his normal blood red. She said "T-that's better" she loosened up more and Kirk said "Alright, Glacia I need you to come down I promise it's safe"

She slowly descended not because she was afraid of Kirk but because she was afraid of shadow forms or Spyro coming back and when she got close enough she lunged towards him and hugged him feeling safer that way but was still shivering. Kirk hugged her a bit too and patted her back and asked "You ok?" She said shaking "Y-ya"

Kirk said "Good, now you wanna go back to the temple?" he wanted to keep it slow so not to scare her any further and she nodded. They walked back with Cynder and Nick slowly and Glacia made sure to stay very close to Kirk. When they finally arrived Cynder had become more depressed again as the events started to make full sense in her head and Nick said "Bro, both of them are barely holding themselves together" Kirk nodded knowing and said "We'll drop Glacia at her room then tell the Guardians what happened"

They dropped Glacia back at her room of the temple but she almost didn't follow his directions but after a bit of calming and some reassuring words she agreed but only if they came by later to check on her. They agreed and left for the Guardians chambers and entered to find them practically waiting for them.

"What happened out there, we could see the shield from here?" Terrador asked in utter confusion. Kirk said "Spyro woke up… but it wasn't him, he… turned" Kirk said sorrowfully and his two friends lowered their heads. The Guardians gasped and Cyril asked "You don't mean" Kirk nodded "He turned, to the darkness. But it's not him; he told me how it's his evil self blinding his real self to everything" Terrador thought "This may work in our favor, maybe we can free him of his dark self, it's never happened before but we'd have to weaken him and suck it out of him but how?" Volteer said "I may be able to make a device using rare light gems?" he asked and Terrador said "That may be all we can do, it won't destroy the spirit but will forcefully expel it and weaken it. Then maybe Spyro could take it on in his mind and kill it but that's far fetch"

Cynder had some hope at this point and asked "So you're saying there may be a way to save him?" Terrador said but with a lot of sadness "I'm sorry Cynder but the chances of Spyros mind keeping itself together from having a piece of himself ripped from his body is low but we'll do all we can" Cynder said "Oh, ok" she lost her hope but was happy that there was a shred of hope.

Kirk asked "So when do you think this light crystal thing will be ready?" Volteer answered this question "I can't say, light crystals are not only rare but very unpredictable. We've done very few tests on them because of their rarity" Kirk said "Well please hurry, remember what he said. He'll be back and next time he'll have much more power"

The three Guardians nodded and asked them to leave while they started working to calm the city and get a hold on the light crystals. Nick decided it would be best if he kept Cynder company while Kirk left to check on Glacia like he promised.

He got back to the room and knocked on the door and it opened in a few seconds so reveal Glacia who looked much better than before and she released a sigh probably happy that it wasn't something else more dangerous "Hey Kirk, thanks for coming back I appreciate it"

Kirk nodded happy to oblige and said "So you feeling better then when we left?" She nodded "A little enough that I'm not gonna freeze up" He smiled happy with that answer and said "Well I'm glad you weren't hurt"

She smiled at the comment "Thanks, me too" Kirk chuckled "Obviously your happy. Why wouldn't you be?" he asked joking. She giggled and said "Well… maybe we'll see each other again… oh and thanks once again" she said almost forgetting what she wanted to say and Kirk nodded and let her go back inside and walked back so he could get some well needed rest.

When he got back he found Nick was still keeping Cynder company and she had calmed down completely but still looked worried, as he entered he heard his brother say "Don't worry Cynder, we'll do our best to get him back" Kirk said "I'll make sure of it" adding to Nick's comment. She smiled and said "Thank you, I don't know how this happened but I have to have him back"

Nick put his paw on her shoulder "We know you care about him a lot and we'll do whatever we need to stop him" She nodded and said thank you one more time before leaving. When she was gone Kirk said "I don't know if we can keep that promise, I was at my most powerful and I was still no match"

Nick nodded in agreement then asked "By the way how did you do that?" Kirk groaned and said "It's a long story"

Nick replied "We have a long time until we can do anything, go ahead" Kirk sighed but explained…

"I can use convexity because convexity is a combination of all four elements that are inside of me as you know. Even though I can do this it comes with a price, it attracts the darkness like a moth to glowstone. So I have to focus extremely hard to avoid being corrupted. If I get corrupted I would probably have much more power and possibly stand a much better chance to Spyro then before but I won't risk that" Kirk explained

Nick sighed and said "Well then your powers don't change the game much at all, that sucks" Kirk nodded in agreement and said "I don't know what we'll do if Volteers plan doesn't work. Ancestors help us"

**Well another short one, I'm really sorry about that. I actually haven't done this story in so long I kinda forgot where I was going with it, I'll get it back soon though. Sorry once again for the HUGE wait for this to come back but I'll try to finish this. Thanks for your amazingly long support.**

**Admiralkirk**


	15. Preparing

**Not-so-Different Beginning**

**A/N Once again sorry about the wait. I have no inspiration to do this story but that doesn't mean I'll abandon it or half-ass it either. Please don't get angry at me but this story doesn't appeal to me as much as my other mainline stories which is one of the reasons why I don't want to do it and I don't understand why you like this story more than my real story. I guess it's just that fact that it's AU. Well if anyone wants to send in ideas I'll think seriously about them because I'm at a loss for ideas for this. I have the major story ready but not much other filler stuff, so send ideas in freely I will not say they're dumb but don't be offended if I don't use them. It may just mean that it conflicts with another idea or I feel I can't do it. Also to anyone who reads my other story line Glacia's back story is slightly different. Lastly despite some things I say the real protagonist of the story will be someone else the person I make it seem so don't angry at me for making a certain character seem overly important thank you..**

Kirk was walking through the halls of the temple thinking about the fight for awhile now. It had been two days since then and Volteer had yet to find a light crystal for the weapon against Spyro's dark self and Cynder was slowly becoming secluded from everyone. Nobody saw her much and Kirk had asked her father if she would come but he would always say that she was tired or something trying to hide that she was depressed.

Kirk had been making sure to train as much as possible because he knew that he wasn't strong enough and his brother also joined knowing he too wasn't strong enough to fight Spyro either. They needed some help or a miracle to make this all work out but they couldn't think of anything that could help them besides the crystal. They had barely done anything else and one day someone came to the training hall to check on them.

Kirk had just finished off a large group of dojo dummies and was panting since it was the fifth group he had fended off in a row without a break. He heard the large doors that protected anyone outside from the elemental; attacks that may shoot in that direction open to see someone he didn't expect.

He saw Glacia walk in and remembered that the last time he talked to her was when he brought her to her room after he saved her. He quickly said the command to stop the wave of dummies to appear and walked over still exhausted and said "Hey, what are you doing here?" in a friendly tone.

She looked at him and said in a bit of a shaky voice "I wanted to come check on you; I haven't seen you except in class for two days and I heard you hang out here a lot"

Kirk raised an eyebrow not expecting her to come looking for him and said "Sorry, I've just been training a lot lately. I need to be in top condition" he hoped that was a satisfying enough answer for her.

She asked "For what, are you in a competition… if you don't mind me asking?"

Kirk knew he'd have to tell her because she probably knew the partial truth already and said "Ok, that dragon that attacked the city two days ago was actually… Spyro. He lost control of himself somehow and I need to get stronger to fight him"

Glacia shocked and said "That… was Spyro. Oh Ancestors we're doomed" she became very scared and wrapped her wings around herself defensively.

Kirk gulped "Glacia, please don't worry. Against all odds the Guardians have a plan, and Nick and I have to get stronger if we'll have a chance to make it work"

Glacia looked up since she lowered her head and said "You really think you can beat him?"

Kirk sighed and nodded "Not exactly beat him, just weaken the dark energy enough so that he can fight back" he frowned knowing how dumb that sounded.

Glacia was a bit confused "Ok? Well I actually came to talk since you saved me I guess I owe you?"

Kirk raised his eyebrow again and said "Oh do you now?" he smirked but then said "No you don't owe me anything, any normal person would've tried to save you" He put on a friendly smile not really wanting to use his small amount of time allowing her to clear her conscious, as much as he'd like to.

Glacia said "Come on, you've been training in all your free time you need some time off"

Kirk groaned actually not wanting to do this since he felt he had taken all the responsibilities of Spyro since he went bad. He felt that the whole fate of the world was on his shoulders especially since the closest dragon to Spyro was nowhere to be found since she couldn't bear to not see him when she wanted. He knew his brother had his back but still couldn't shake the feeling that even with his brother's help he'd be the one being most of the fighting since he had convexity.

He cut out of his thoughts seeing Glacia still standing there giving him a wierded out face and asked "Are you ok, you look like you just zoned out?"

Kirk shook his head and said "Oh… sorry I just… got lost in thought. You were saying you owed me?" He swore in his head for saying that because he had to go with her now. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her this was his dream and he was very tempted to just say yes to everything she had to say but had responsibility and wasn't letting go lightly.

He looked at her and she said "Ya, I wanted to get you something to eat, or we could just walk or something?" she kinda didn't know what she wanted to do because the idea actually only came to her when she got there.

Kirk sighed in defeat. He was exhausted and hungry and said "Something to eat will be fine I guess but after that I think I'll have to get back to work"

Glacia was obviously not happy with the answer and said "Come on, the world isn't gonna come crashing down if you miss a few hours of workout" She didn't realize just how close she was to the truth.

Kirk cracked a smile and said "Ya I guess you're right" they walked out of the training room to go eat.

Far away from Warfang at the fringe of the burned lands…

Spyro was walking through the forest still expelling dark smoke and had his eyes completely white meaning he was still dark Spyro. He had landed to avoid anyone who was looking for him since the forest was dense. He had to move slower since he was on foot but he was in no hurry. He had plenty of time to start his plans especially since his predecessor took forever to complete his plans. Luckily for him the dragons were weak since the war against Malefor nearly killed them all so he'd have a much easier time.

He heard the good Spyro speak in what was now his mind "Where are we going, I know Cynder and everyone don't want me around but I miss Warfang" He could hear him sigh at the end.

"No we have a much more welcoming place to go to. I promise the people there will accept you" The dark side said out loud since no one was around.

Spyro asked "Where, you never explained exactly where we are going?"

"I promise you'll like it. It may have some people who will like having you around" The dark side said smirking.

They were walking towards the Burned Lands right now he looked on ward towards the giant volcano that used to be Malefor's lair. He smirked as he reached the burned lands and knew that anyone could see him walking now and took flight.

Cynders room…

Cynder had refused to leave her room for since Spyro disappeared except to eat and other stuff. She lied in her bed most of the time and sometimes looked out her window hoping at any moment Spyro would appear at her window normal again and she's tackle him and kiss him all over his face. She would never let him go again and would show just how much she cared about him… but alas, he was gone and in the back of her mind she knew this but had hope.

She heard a knock at the door and knew it was her dad, Lightning and heard him say "Cynder? Do you want some ice cream I know that cheers you up?"

She didn't answer at first but finally said her first word all day "Ya… sure"

Her father barely heard her from her low voice and came in with a bowl of ice cream and said "Cynder, I'm sorry about what happened. Sometimes things in life don't go as you planned and you have to move on"

She didn't say anything holding the bowl in her paws.

Lightning frowned "Cynder please speak to me I'm worried"

Cynder said "Go away dad" she was so soft he barely heard.

He said "I'm not leaving Cyn, I'm your father I refuse to let you stay like this much longer"

She said "No, leave me alone. I want to be alone" she slightly louder and with slight anger in her voice.

Lightning frowned and nearly did leave but instead sat beside the bed staying quiet, he didn't want to ask her anything knowing she'd freak and decided to wait for her to say something.

After a minute Cynder looked down at the bowl and started to eat it knowing it usually did help her out and soon she said "I'm sorry dad"

He said "It's ok, I know how you feel"

She knew what he was talking about. He meant her mom and she nodded "I don't know what to do, how could I possibly get Spyro back?"

Her father sighed "Well even though I know this will be incredibly dangerous I have some words of wisdom. I'd rather try to help and fail then to sit back and allow him to stay the way he is"

Cynder looked up at him "You think I can help, I barely know how to fight and I'm only beginning to understand my powers"

"Sometimes courage is all you need. All you may have to do is show your bravery and other will follow" he said

She looked fully up at him now "You really think so?"

He nodded "I know so, now please get out there and help your friends save your boyfriend" he smiled making her blush because she hadn't actually told him she liked him that way but she guessed he just put two and two together.

She finished eating and left to go find Kirk or Nick.

**Cool I'm done this chapter and I finally have a general plan. Once again sorry for the wait and remember send in ideas and I'll try my best to do it. I hope the wait isn't a conveniencebecause I don't feel this story as much as you guys. Sorry I'll try to keep this story going. Thanks for the patience.**

**Admiralkirk **


	16. Illusions

**A Not-so-Different Beginning**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N Ok I don't get it why this story is so much more popular then my other stuff. I mean everyone has their own tastes but seriously? This story has almost 10,000 total views and it's not even done compared to my first story which is at 7.5 k. I guess I really don't get it but I guess if you guys/girls like this thing I'll try to finish it. Remember send me ideas for this story since I have no clue what I'll do for minor filler stuff. Also to Shadow117 my other story, which updates way faster, is my long series of my own creation. It's made up of three parts and one is still in progress and a prequel as like a teaser back when I first started. If you and anyone else want to find it click my name up top there and look for them on my profile. One last thing that made me think. If Cynder wasn't taken by Malefor why she is still jet black, and has those tattoos. Also why does she still have metal at the end of her tail, are we all agreeing that Dragons which are organic can just magically make a blade grow with their body. It's so confusing because if not for the corruption Cynder would be totally different in appearance and may even have like only ice powers. I've never seen someone actually acknowledge this, probably because it's easier to just use Cynders normal appearance instead of making a whole new model. Just wanted to say that to anyone who cares and one thing if anyone wants to tell which of the four dark elements Cynder should use because I don't think she should be able to use all four in this. SO review or message me if you want your opinion heard just like for minor ideas. Thanks.**

Kirk and Glacia were walking back to the temple since they had just ate and Kirk said "Thanks for getting me away from the dojo I was running myself ragged"

Glacia smiled and said "Glad to help. I haven't hung out with anyone in awhile so this was fun" she smiled at the red dragon beside her and he smiled back.

"Well I guess we did each other a favor today" He looked forward again and felt his chest warm up for some reason and was going to say something else when he heard another voice he remembered and turned to see Cynder running after them. Kirk said "Wait a second" and Glacia stopped and turned to see Cynder coming too and they waited for her to come over.

She was panting from running around all over the city looking for them and said "Kirk… I've been… looking for you… everywhere"

Kirk said "Ok just breathe for a second"

She did and when she had regained most of her breath she said "I want to help. I know I can't help in the fighting part but I really want to at least be there and help… somehow" she looked like she really meant it and seemed desperate to help obviously because of her feelings for Spyro.

Kirk thought "Well I'm glad you're on board but I remember you taking on Spyro in the ring back at training and you were able to hold your own"

Cynder nodded smiling that Kirk was impressed enough to say that and walked to his other side and Glacia said "So I guess you're gonna try and help Spyro? I don't think I could do that" she said honestly and felt kinda bad that she wouldn't be able to help.

Kirk said "It's alright, you don't need to get in this, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about that. I'm hoping the people didn't recognize Spyro and just think it was a dark dragon or something"

Glacia agreed to this and they walked back to the temple relatively without anymore words and when they entered Glacia said "I guess I'll get out of your scales, so I'll see you later" she turned and walked away to do whatever. Cynder and Kirk waved goodbye and went into the other direction.

Cynder wanted to at least get up to speed on everything she had missed in the last few days and asked "Are you two going out now or something?"

Kirk blushed even with his red scales and said "N-no"

Cynder smirked "Well from your blush either you're lying or you do like her and want to" she read him in a few seconds and this made Kirk blush more.

"Ok, fine you got me. I do like Glacia but we're not going out. That was actually the first time I saw her since… well you know" he didn't want to mention it directly in case it made Cynder break down again.

She surprisingly said "Oh well at least you two hung out, I mean from what I learned you're her 'big hero" she giggled not even fazed by the comment about Spyro.

Kirk blushed even more and said trying to cover himself "Anyone would have done that. She needed help. If anyone else was in the position they would have made the same decision" He made several excuses but Cynder smirked all the same.

They walked to the dojo to find Kirks brother, Nick, taking on a wave of dummy apes. He was gracefully yet viciously defeated every enemy showing his skill and Kirk said "He has amazing fighting skills but his elements are a bit lacking. He knows only how to make shadow smoke and turn invisible for a short amount of time, and as for his ice abilities he barely knows how to make snow"

Cynder smiled at this and said "Well we got time so maybe Cyril can teach him some ice stuff and maybe I can show him a few things with shadow?" Kirk nodded and they looked to see Nick was done fighting the dummies and walked over not looking too tired and sat down in front of them. He made a quick nod to Cynder signaling he was happy she was back.

"As you can easily see Cynder is back and she wants to help" Kirk explained to his brother who smiled and nodded.

Cynder asked after a moment "So do you guys want to see everything I know or something?"

Kirk said "Sounds like a good idea. I guess we'll start with what you can do with your elements"

Cynder nodded and went to the arena and displayed all the moves she knew. She performed shadow spray, her newly learned shadow invisibility, shadow uppercut, shadow flame and more surprising Nick since he didn't know that much.

Kirk was impressed and said "Nice, I guess from the fight you had with Spyro awhile back you have good skills there so I say you're fine. If you can learn more that would be even better though"

Cynder panted from all the energy loss "Thanks… I'll make sure… to do that"

Suddenly she held her head and cringed making Kirk and Nick concerned "Are you ok?" Kirk asked while Nick gave a concerned look.

Cynder shook her head and said "No, it was nothing just a quick head ache. Must have been from all the power use at the same time" she chuckled still holding her head as the pain subsided.

Kirk and Nick nodded accepting the answer and Kirk said "Well I'm hungry who wants to join?" The other two nodded and they left to eat.

At the base of the volcano…

Dark Spyro had walked all day to reach the base of the volcano and was preparing to fly up when he heard his other self say "Hey where are we? I hope we're almost there to this place you say they'll accept me"

Dark Spyro rolled his eyes wishing he could get rid of his annoying other half but knew that would kill them both right now and said "We're almost there I promise" He jumped into the air and smirked.

"Can you give me a hint at least of what will be there?" Spyro asked getting excited.

"Let's just say that everyone there will know who you are on a personal level" The evil form said vaguely.

"Wow that was such a great hint" he whined but said "Are you sure everyone wanted me gone, my brother didn't seem to want me gone?"

The dark Spyro groaned "No he wanted you gone too I'm afraid. He never visited you when you were in the coma" He was actually saying the truth because his brother didn't want to see him in a coma and stayed away.

He could feel Spyro get even more sad and said "Don't worry when we arrive I know you'll enjoy it" he had a plan to keep his other half out of the way and soon they were at the top of the mountain and Dark Spyro smirked to see the massive hole to the centre of the earth hadn't been completely filled in, or at least as far as he could see.

He dove down and maneuvered left and right and in every other direction to avoid spikes, pillars and lumps in general that had shot out of the wall during the destruction and rebuilding process of the planet. He could feel the pressure build in his ears as he got lower and occasionally popped his ears by gulping.

He was making good time and thought he'd be able to reach the centre of the world easily until he saw the debris that blocked him get more thick or closer together and soon he had to roll or pulled his wings together to avoid ledges. He was worried he'd be stopped on his way down and soon he knew he was going to get stopped. He was so close he could tell. He could feel the energy of the massive purple crystal below him calling out to him almost like it was alive and wanted him to complete his goal and growled as he landed on the wall in his way.

There was only one thing he could do right now and said "We're here"

He heard Spyro gasp happily and say "We are? Alright show me!"

Dark Spyro then cleared the shadows in his mind and a house materialized in front of Spyro. Although to Spyro it didn't seem this way. He walked through a meadow and saw the house in the distance and ran over. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming to the door and he held his breath in anticipation.

The door opened to reveal and red male dragon that looked young but wise and almost resembled himself except for a few differences. The Male had a small red beard in the shape of a fire and was orangish red. He had the same colour eyes as his scales and was muscular, he had large wings that when draped down in relaxed position also looked like fire that had stood still and pointed downwards. His claws were white and his tail ended with a fire shaped tail barb. Lastly his horns resembled Spyros and he had an air of kindness.

"H-hello, I'm Spyro" the purple dragon asked making the red dragon have a surprised face.

"Wait, Spyro? And you're purple… by the ancestors can it be?!" The larger dragon asked in disbelief making Spyro worried.

"What?!" he asked worried ready to move in case the dragon attacked him.

"No… don't worry it's just… you're my son?" he said smiling warmly and Spyro looked at him in awe.

"You… are my dad?" he started to tear up not questioning this and ran over and hugged him receiving a hug back. The male dragon laughed and said "Come in son you've got your mother and brother to meet" he pulled him inside the house and it slowly zoomed out show Dark Spyros pupil's eye and he laughed evilly as his plan started to unfold.

**OOOOO what could his plan be and how the heck will everyone beat dark Spyro? I'd like to thank NativeAvenger once again for the help and for the names of the family members you'll see in the next chapter. He only gave me names and elements so the rest will be me. Also so when it happens I'd like to thank Joelcoxriley for giving me some creatures for later. Well that's about it, I'm exhausted because I spent a bit more time up to do this and I hope you liked the chapter. And Shadow don't forget to check my profile like I said at the beginning and anyone else who wants to see my stuff. Thanks for reading.**

**Admiralkirk**


	17. Family

**A Not so different beginning**

**A/N Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait. I got life calling and it has made me grounded so I'll be slower than normal. To make it worse the grounding made me have writers block, if I don't work on something every so often I kinda forget about it or don't feel for it. Sorry for the inconvenience. So Now I have to say I'm starting to get into this story again thanks to NativeAvenger who has been giving me ideas for Spyros family and stuff. I promise I'll finish this story and I feel that it's about to start speeding up again. Also I'd like to thank NativeAvenger once again for helping me with names.**

Spyro walked into the house with his father. He looked around the average home and saw another dragon that was his age and the older male said "Skweda, come here, this is your brother" The dragon looked over and said ya dad what… wait… you're really not joking this time"

The boy walked over and Spyro got a good look at him. Skweda was all black except his chest which was red like his father; he had a fire shaped frill on his head and horns like Spyros. He was muscular and all in all looked like Spyro.

"I knew you'd come back!" Skweda said happily.

Spyro smiled at his brother "Well I actually didn't think I'd ever come back either"

His brother was about to say something else when they heard a female voice say "Do I hear another voice!?" she was upstairs and suddenly Spyro's heart started pumping faster. He was about to finally meet his mother… his real mother.

A yellow dragoness the same age as Pyronicus walked down. Her belly and chest were white and her wing membranes were a lighter yellow. Her horns were shaped like lightning bolts and she had a stubby looking snout like Spyro. Her tail was also shaped like alighting bolt and her eyes were yellow.

She gasped seeing the one and only purple son they had lost and she said "Is that… my son?"

Pyronicus nodded and said "His name is…"

"Spyro" the purple dragon said smiling at his mother still unable to say anything seeing her.

She walked forward smiling down at him and said "I'm Electica but you can call me mom"

Spyro smiled and spontaneously hugged her like had always wanted to with Nina but never could because he may have crushed her. It felt so good to hug his real mother and he suddenly felt safer then he ever had in years.

Back at Warfang…

Kirk, Nick and Cynder were sitting eating and suddenly they saw the pink dragon, Ember, come in. Cynder didn't seem to react and looked away trying to avoid her. Ember was still beat up looking but recovering and saw Cynder and walked over.

"Hey Cynder, where'd Spyro go? I heard a dark dragon attacked and he didn't show and these two saved the day. What'd you do with him?" Ember asked worriedly then her tone changed halfway through meaning exactly what ever thought she meant.

Cynder was a at least happy that nobody had suspicions that the attack was actually from Spyro but growled at her tone "Ember I suggest you shut up before I do what you think I did with Spyro, but to answer your other question he's gone on business" she said lying.

Ember stared her down but said "You're so lucky I'm still recovering or you'd be dead" she made a totally unbelievable threat and made a hasty retreat.

Kirk and his brother watched the whole exchange and he said "Cynder? Wasn't that a bit too aggressive?"

Cynder looked at him and said "I don't know what it is but that girl drives me up the wall. Even just seeing her is hard for me to hold back my anger"

Kirk said "Well try to calm down. We need to go speak with the Guardians and learn their progress on the plan"

Cynder nodded and they ate quickly before taking off for the Terradors office.

When they reached his door Kirk knocked and after a few seconds Terrador opened it and saw them. He looked left and right in case anyone was following of listening in and invited them inside.

Once inside he asked "So I assume that all three of you are here for news?"

They all nodded sitting down and Terrador said "Well we were able to scrounge up a light crystal. It's small so it will be weak so Volteer is trying to make an amplifier but even he said it would be a long shot"

They all frowned at this especially Cynder and Terrador said "I really hope you can save him, but if you can't you will have to… put him down" this made Cynder gasp.

"How can you say that?! He's down so much for you and you're so willing to just give up on him like that?!" Cynder said a bit angry now.

Terrador was taken aback by her outburst but understood her reasoning "I know it sounds horrible but we can't afford another Dark Master and if this continues he will easily move onto that path"

The two younger males understood but did hate the idea and Cynder shook her head "NO! We can't just give up like that" she ran out with fresh tears and Kirk was about to go after her but Terrador said "No, she needs to be alone. Come back tomorrow, if nothing has happened by then we go with the plan"

**I so sorry for the short chapter but I need to get something out and I need to tell you that I had some crazy writers block. I got ideas coming but I needed to tell you all I'm still alive so thanks for your patience.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
